Pretty Sasuke or Satsuki (REMAKE)
by Misa Chiiyuki
Summary: Ini adalah remake dari cerita Pretty Sasuke or Satsuki yang pernah aku publish. Dengan alur yg baru. Sasuke bertunangan dengan gadis yang tidak dicintainya/ Naruto berusaha menekan cintanya dan memilih menjadi pengecut demi kariernya/YAOI/NaruSasu
1. Chapter 1

Ini adalah remake dari Pretty Sasuke or Satsuki yang pernah aku publish sebelumnya. Entah kenapa kalau pake alur yang dulu aku ga bisa bikin lanjutannya. Jadi ini versi terbaru yang agak jauh dari cerita yang kemarin. Aku harap readers semua suka

.

.

Disclaimer: Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto/Pretty Prita punya Andrei Aksana/Sejuta Bintang punya Mito Orihara

Pairing: NaruSasu.

Pretty Sasuke or Satsuki?

By: Misa Chiiyuki

.

.

" _Kau tidak mengerti Naruto. Kita sudah pacaran selama 6 tahun. Aku sangat mencintaimu. Aku tidak ingin menikahi wanita itu."_

" _Tapi kau harus. Apa jadinya jika seorang anggota keluarga Uchiha yang terhormat diketahui berpacaran dengan laki-laki?"_

" _Kita menjalani hubungan ini dengan sangat baik Naruto. Enam tahun! Dan tidak ada seorang pun yang menyadarinya!"_

" _Tapi bukan berarti mereka akan selamanya tidak tahu kan? Bagaimana jika ayahmu tahu, dan-"_

" _Menghancurkan kariermu? Begitu? Kau bilang begitu karena memikirkan kariermu juga kan? Kau juga berpikir bila menjalin hubungan dengan seorang lelaki akan merusak kariermu sebagai aktor!"_

" _Aku tidak pernah berpikir begitu."_

" _Kalau begitu ayo umumkan. Biar semua orang tahu. Namikaze Naruto adalah milik Uchiha Sasuke, begitu pula sebaliknya."_

" _Kita tidak bisa melakukannya."_

" _Hah, lihat kan? Sebenarnya yang takut itu kau! Kau yang tidak ingin mempertahankan hubungan ini. Kau yang tidak mencintaiku!"_

" _Mungkin kau benar, Sasuke. Aku yang pengecut. Baiklah, kita akhiri ini. Kita berpisah. Hubungan kita selesai. Selamat tinggal Sasuke."_

Lelaki itu terbangun dari tidurnya. Dihapus keringat dingin yang meluncur pelan di dahinya. Lagi, mimpi itu terulang lagi. Tapi ia tidak bisa menyebut itu sepenuhnya mimpi. Itu adalah potongan kejadian dua bulan lalu. Saat kekasihnya memutuskan hubungan mereka. Pemuda tampan itu menarik nafas dalam. Meski sudah dua bulan berlalu, namun rasa sakitnya masih membekas. Ia tersentak saat pintu kamarnya dibuka oleh seseorang.

"Sasuke, selamat pagi. Kau bangun siang hari ini. Aku sudah menunggumu daritadi." ucap gadis manis berambut merah jambu sambil membuka tirai yang menghalangi sinar matahari masuk ke kamar itu.

"Sudah berulang kali kukatakan, jangan seenaknya masuk ke kamarku, Sakura." balas lelaki itu ketus. Ia bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

Sakura merapikan tempat tidur Sasuke. "Habis bibi Mikoto menyuruhku langsung masuk ke kamarmu. Aku begitu bersemangat mengingat hari ini kita akan membeli cincin dan gaun pernikahan kita. Lagipula sebentar lagi kita akan menikah, kau seharusnya terbiasa dengan keberadaanku di kamarmu."

"Terserah. Tolong keluar dari kamarku. Tunggu di ruang tamu."

Meski enggan, Sakura keluar dari kamar itu. Meninggalkan Sasuke dengan keterdiamannya.

"Naruto..."

.

+misamisa+

.

Sasuke hanya duduk diam dan memegang majalah yang sebenarnya tidak ia baca. Pikirannya sudah mengawang entah kemana. Saat ini ia dan Sakura berada di tempat _fitting_ gaun pengantin mereka. Sasuke dengan cepat memilih setelan yang akan ia kenakan, dan mendudukan diri di salah satu sofa. Sementara Sakura dengan senangnya memilih gaun mana yang akan membuatnya terlihat sangat cantik di hari terbaik dalam hidupnya.

Sakura enggan bertanya pada Sasuke gaun mana yang akan membuatnya terlihat baik, karena pada akhirnya Sasuke tidak akan menjawab. Sakura tahu, sebenarnya Sasuke tidak mencintainya. Mereka hanya dijodohkan karena kedua orang tua mereka berteman dengan baik, termasuk juga atas alasan bisnis. Namun ia mencintai Sasuke dengan tulus. Lagipula jika Sasuke tidak mencintainya mengapa ia tidak menolak? Sasuke tidak menolak, berarti setuju kan? Berarti tidak ada alasan Sasuke untuk mengacuhkan dirinya dan bersikap seolah Sakura adalah pengganggu yang harus disingkirkan.

"Aku pilih yang ini." Sakura tersenyum kepada pelayan dan menyerahkan gaun pilihannya. Ia menatap Sasuke dan memanggilnya. Sudah saatnya mereka mencari cincin.

.

.

Sasuke dengan malas memakan makanan di depannya. Ia menghel nafas pelan. Ia sudah memutuskan, ya, ia tidak akan ragu lagi. Selama berhari-hari ia memikirkan ini, dan inilah saatnya. Sebelum semua ini terlambat.

"Sakura, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu."

Sakura yang tengah menikmati makan malamnya menatap Sasuke, "Ada apa Sasuke?".

Sasuke sedikit ragu, namun berusaha mengenyahkan perasaan itu. "Kau tahu, aku merasa kita tidak cocok."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kurasa, aku tidak bisa menikah denganmu. Kita batalkan perjodohan ini."

Gadis itu menatap Sasuke dalam. Hatinya begitu sakit. Ia berusaha menahan air matanya. "Kenapa? Apa ada sesuatu dalam diriku yang tidak kau sukai? Aku akan merubahnya."

"Bukan, bukan karena itu. Kau sangat baik Sakura, maksudku, tidak ada yang salah dalam dirimu. Aku yang salah, aku- aku tidak mencintaimu. Aku memiliki seseorang yang kucintai. Yah, kami memang putus tapi aku mencintainya, dan aku ingin mengejarnya."

"Lalu kenapa kau menerima perjodohan ini? Aku, aku sangat mencintaimu. Kupikir kita bisa bersama."

"Maafkan aku, ini semua salahku, aku-" ucapan Sasuke terhenti. Pengunjung restaurant yang lain pun turut melihat ke arah mereka berdua. Sakura menyiram wajah Sasuke dengan air dan menatapnya tajam.

"Aku tidak bisa memaafkanmu. Pernikahan kita bulan depan, Sasuke. Dan aku tidak mau membatalkannya. Selamat malam. Sampai jumpa besok."

Sasuke hanya diam dalam pikirannya. Tidak memerdulikan Sakura yang pergi meninggalkannya, tidak memerdulikan tatapan orang-orang. Saat itu, hanya satu nama yang dipikirkannya. Naruto.

.

.

Matanya tidak fokus antara melihat jalan atau ponsel di tangannya. Berkali-kali Sasuke berusaha menghubungi Naruto, namun tak ada jawaban. Jantungnya hampir meledak ketika suara Naruto terdengar dari ponsel itu.

" _Halo?"_

"Naruto, ini aku. Aku mau bicara."

" _Kurasa sudah tidak ada yang perlu kita bicarakan lagi, Sasuke."_

"Tidak, aku harus mengatakannya. Aku sudah mengatakan pada Sakura kalau aku tidak mencintainya, aku memiliki seseorang yang kucintai. Dan aku juga mengatakan bahwa aku akan membatalkan pernikahan kami."

" _Kau sudah gila? Bagaimana jika ayahmu tidak menyetujui hal ini?"_

"Ayahku pasti tidak akan menyetujuinya dengan mudah, tapi besok akan kucoba bicara dengannya. Aku harap ia mengerti."

" _Tapi Sasuke-"_

"Tidak ada kata tapi. Aku cinta kamu, Naruto. Aku sayang kamu. Aku tidak ingin dengan yang lain. Kau juga begitu kan?"

" _Sasuke, aku-"_

Sasuke mendengus ketika tanpa sengaja ia menjatuhkan ponselnya, ia berusaha mengambil ponsel tersebut, sampai tidak menyadari ia melewati batas, mobilnya berada di arah jalan yang berlawanan dengan seharusnya. Ia tidak menyadari bahwa ada sebuah truk besar dengan kecepatan tinggi datang dan siap untuk bertabrakan dengan mobilnya. Ia tidak menyadari, karena kejadian itu begitu cepat. Yang ia ingat hanya satu kata dari Naruto.

"Mari menikah."

.

" _Sasuke, aku juga telah memikirkannya. Kau tahu, aku benar-benar gila tanpamu. Aku tidak akan takut lagi. Meski karierku akan hancur, meski tidak ada lagi yang akan tersisa dari diriku, aku tidak akan mundur. Aku akan ikut bersamamu besok, kita bicarakan ini dengan keluargamu. Umm, dan satu lagi. Aku- aku ingin mengatakan hal ini sejak lama. Namun aku belum siap. Dan kurasa, ini saatnya. Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke. Mari menikah."_

 _._

 _._

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Ini adalah remake dari Pretty Sasuke or Satsuki yang pernah aku publish sebelumnya. Entah kenapa kalau pake alur yang dulu aku ga bisa bikin lanjutannya. Jadi ini versi terbaru yang agak jauh dari cerita yang kemarin. Aku harap readers semua suka

.

.

Disclaimer: Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto/Pretty Prita punya Andrei Aksana/Sejuta Bintang punya Mito Orihara

Pairing: NaruSasu

Pretty Sasuke or Satsuki

By: Misa Chiiyuki

.

.

" _Sasuke, aku juga telah memikirkannya. Kau tahu, aku benar-benar gila tanpamu. Aku tidak akan takut lagi. Meski karierku akan hancur, meski tidak ada lagi yang akan tersisa dari diriku, aku tidak akan mundur. Aku akan ikut bersamamu besok, kita bicarakan ini dengan keluargamu. Umm, dan satu lagi. Aku- aku ingin mengatakan hal ini sejak lama. Namun aku belum siap. Dan kurasa, ini saatnya. Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke. Mari menikah."_

.

.

"NARUTO!"

Sasuke berteriak keras. Ia bangkit dari tidurnya dan berusaha mengatur nafasnya. Ia mencoba mengingat kembali apa yang terjadi kemarin, dan matanya membelalak ketika menyadari bahwa ia kecelakaan kemarin malam.

"S-seharusnya, aku kecelakaan kan? A-aku, tidak mati?"

Ia melihat sekeliling dan merasa begitu asing dengan kamar tempatnya berada saat ini. Ia berusaha memeriksa tubuhnya, berusaha menyakinkan bahwa ia baik-baik saja. Namun, ia membelalak begitu menyadari ada bagian tubuhnya yang tidak biasa. Ada dua buah gundukan di dadanya. Mirip dengan yang dimiliki oleh wanita pada umunya. Sasuke berlari mencari cermin di ruangan itu, menelanjangi tubuhnya dan menatapnya di cermin.

"A-APA INI?" meski Sasuke adalah seorang lelaki dewasa berusia 24 tahun, ia belum pernah melihat dada telanjang seorang wanita seperti ini.

" _Berisik sekali kau ini."_ Sebuah suara mengagetkannya. Ia lebih terkejut lagi ketika secara misterius seorang wanita berambut panjang merah berada disampingnya.

"S-siapa kau?"

" _Salam kenal, aku Karin. Dewa kematian."_

"D-dewa kematian?"

" _Yap, aku yang seharusnya ditugaskan untuk mengambil rohmu, Sasuke-kun."_

"Jangan bercanda! Mana mungkin kau dewa kematian! Dan darimana kau tahu kalau aku ini Sasuke?"

" _Sudah kubilang, aku ini dewa kematian. Aku tahu kau kecelakaan semalam. Kau tahu, seharusnya belum saatnya kau mati. Begitu pula dengan gadis itu."_

"Gadis itu?"

" _Ya, gadis itu. Yang sedang kau diami raganya. Gadis itu pun belum seharusnya mati, namun ia mencoba bunuh diri. Cih, aku benci dengan orang yang bunuh diri. Mengapa ia tidak bisa menunggu ajalnya tiba. Maksudku, hey, bila saatnya tiba pun aku akan menjemput kalian."_

Sasuke melihat botol berisi obat-obatan, mungkin racun, tergeletak disampingnya. "Gadis ini bunuh diri? K-kenapa?"

" _Sudahlah tidak perlu banyak bertanya. Aku pergi dulu, aku akan mengawasimu!"_ Kemudian dengan ajaib tubuh Karin menghilang seakan tertiup angin.

Sasuke terdiam. Tidak, ini tidak mungkin terjadi padanya. Ini hanya mimpi. Tapi, mimpi ini terasa begitu nyata.

"Oi, Satsuki. Kenapa tidak menjawab telponku? Ayo bangun! Ini hari pertamamu bekerja kan?" untuk kedua kalinya Sasuke terkejut hari itu. Ia tidak bisa menolak ketika wanita berambut pirang yang tidak dikenalnya itu mendorongnya ke kamar mandi. Ia hanya bisa pasrah dan bersiap-siap pergi bekerja. Yang bahkan tidak ia ketahui pekerjaan macam apa itu.

.

.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau bisa mendapatkan pekerjaan itu, Satsuki! Kau tahu ia adalah artis tampan yang sedang naik daun. Sayang manajernya yang lama mengundurkan diri karena pindah ke Kanada mengikuti suaminya." ucap gadis pirang itu panjang lebar. Sasuke yang sedari tadi menahan diri untuk tidak bertanya, akhirnya memberanikan diri.

"Kau... siapa?"

Si gadis pirang yang tengah menyetir itu hampir saja menabrakan diri ke pohon terdekat bila ia tidak mengingat usianya yang masih muda dan masih ingin hidup.

"Aku teman baikmu, Satsuki. Aku Ino. Ino! Kita berteman sejak SD. Aku bekerja sebagai _make-up artist_."

"Lalu aku ini... siapa?"

Ino menatap gadis di sampingnya dengan pandangan tidak percaya. "Satsuki, kau amnesia? Kepalamu terbentur sesuatu?"

Sedikit berbohong, Sasuke menjawab. "Umm, semacam itu. Tadi malam sepertinya kepalaku terbentur sesuatu dengan keras. Meski tidak hilang semua, namun ada banyak hal yang aku lupakan."

"Ya Tuhan! Kau serius? Kalau begitu ayo ke rumah sakit! Kenapa tidak bilang dari awal sih?!" Ino hendak memutar arah, namun Sasuke menahannya.

"A- tidak apa-apa. Aku baik-baik saja. Hanya kalau kau tidak keberatan,boleh ceritakan sedikit tentang diriku?"

"Kau benar tidak apa-apa?" Sasuke mengangguk. "Baiklah, kau Orihara Satsuki. Usia 24 tahun. Hmm, orang tuamu saat ini tinggal di Osaka. Tapi kau pergi ke Tokyo, ikut bersamaku untuk mencari pekerjaan. Dan minggu lalu, terjadi insiden yang-" Ino menghentikan ucapannya, dan melihat Sasuke sebentar. "Umm... insiden yang tidak penting. Lalu kau keluar dari pekerjaan lamamu, dan aku mencarikan pekerjaan baru untukmu. Dan yah, kau akan menjad manajer seorang artis terkenal. Hari ini kita akan bertemu dengannya."

Sasuke mengangguk. "Begitu ya. Jadi aku akan mulai bekerja hari ini."

"Sebenarnya hari ini ia sedang _off_. Tapi kita akan bertemu dengannya untuk memperkenalkanmu, juga memberitahukan jadwal yang telah diatur oleh manajer sebelumnya padamu. Tapi kau tidak apa-apa langsung bertemu dengannya? Kau, bisa melakukannya dengan baik kan?"

"Tenang saja, aku tidak apa-apa. Aku bisa melakukannya."

Ino berpikir sebentar, namun memutuskan untuk mengabaikannya. Amnesia Satsuki agak aneh menurutnya.

" _Kau seorang keturunan Uchiha yang cerdas, apa tidak ada alasan lain yang lebih masuk akal selain amnesia?"_ Sasuke tersentak mendengar suara Karin dari bangku belakang.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan disini?!" Sasuke berteriak keras.

"Ada apa Satsuki?" tanya Ino heran pada temannya.

"Kau tidak melihatnya? Ia, ada di belakang."

"Apa yang ada di belakang? Tidak ada siapa-siapa." Ino sedikit menoleh ke bangku belakang mobilnya.

"T-tapi-"

" _Percuma, Sasuke-chan. Ia tidak akan bisa melihatku. Hanya kau dan gadis itu yang bisa. Sekarang gadis itu masih belum bangun. Aku penasaran bagaimana reaksinya saat ia sadar terjebak dalam tubuhmu hahaha."_

"Apa?!" Sasuke berteriak lagi.

"Ada apa sih, Satsuki?" Ino mulai curiga dengan temannya itu.

"U-umm, tidak apa-apa. Maaf, aku agak pusing."

"Apa kau mau ke rumah sakit?"

"Tidak, aku tidak apa-apa. Hanya agak pusing. Mungkin aku akan tidur sebentar."

"Baiklah, akan aku bangunkan saat kita sudah sampai."

.

+misamisa+

.

Sudah lebih dari tiga jam dari waktu yang ditentukan. Namun artis tersebut belum kunjung datang. Sasuke dan Ino menunggu di ruangan VIP sebuah restaurant. Dan akhirnya sang artis datang.

"Maafkan aku, aku terlambat. Banyak hal yang harus aku selesaikan." ucap artis tersebut.

"Iya, tidak apa-apa. Kami juga belum lama menunggu. Iya kan, Satsuki?" tanya yang ditanya hanya terdiam tanpa kata menatap pemuda di depannya.

"Naruto?" ucapnya pelan.

"H-hei, tidak sopan memanggil namanya langsung seperti itu. " tegur Ino. "Ah, mungkin Satsuki hanya terpesona melihat ketampanan anda, Namikaze-san.".

Artis yang ternyata Naruto itu tersenyum kecil. "Senang bertemu dengan anda, Orihara-san. Mohon bantuannya." ia mengulurkan tangan mengajak Satsuki bersalaman.

Sementara Satsuki yang sebenarnya Sasuke itu hanya diam. Ia tidak bisa berkata-kata.

"Orihara-san?"

"Satsuki!"

Setelah teguran Ino, Sasuke kembali pada kesadarannya. Ia saat ini bukanlah Uchiha Sasuke, melainkan Orihara Satsuki. Kemudian ia menjabat tangan Naruto. "Mohon bantuannya juga, Namikaze-san."

"Baiklah, karena kalian sudah bertemu. Silakan bicarakan masalah pekerjaan kalian. Aku permisi sebentar karena ada rapat untuk syuting film besok." pamit Ino. Ia memang harus segera pergi karena ada rapat mengenai keperluan syuting besok.

"Terima kasih, merepotkanmu." ucap Naruto.

"Sama-sama, Namikaze-san. Saya permisi dulu. Satsuki, kerja yang benar ya!" Ino segera meninggalkan Naruto dan Satsuki berdua di ruangan itu.

Naruto menatap Satsuki. "Jadi, Orihara-san, mau pesan apa? Kau pasti lapar kan? Ayo makan dulu sebelum kita bicara soal pekerjaan."

Sasuke tidak mengindahkan pertanyaan Naruto, ia menatap wajah pemuda itu. Pemuda yang amat dicintainya. Wajahnya agak pucat.

"Naruto, kau sakit? Wajahmu pucat."

Naruto agak kaget mendengar Satsuki bicara begitu lugas padanya. Namun ia hanya tersenyum. "Yah, banyak hal yang terjadi. Cukup membuatku kaget dan stress."

"Ada apa?"

"Eh?"

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"B-bukan apa-apa, jadi ayo kita pesan-"

"Berhenti melarikan diri, Naruto!"

Naruto tersentak mendengar itu. Seakan Sasukelah yang mengatakannya. Untuk berhenti melarikan diri. Ia terdiam sesaat, kemudian menghela nafas panjang. Ia memutuskan untuk menceritakannya pada Satsuki. "Aku, punya seorang kekasih. Dan, umm, dia laki-laki. Yah, kami memang sempat putus selama 2 bulan, tapi baru saja kemarin malam kami memutuskan untuk kembali. Dan aku- mengajaknya menikah."

"Apa?" Sasuke merasa jantungnya copot. Kapan Naruto mengajaknya menikah?

"Maafkan aku Orihara-san. Kau pasti kaget. Ya, kalau hal ini tersebar pasti media akan heboh. Namun aku memutuskan ini dengan pemikiran yang matang. Aku sudah memacarinya selama 6 tahun. Aku sudah yakin akan menikahinya. Dan aku berniat mengatakan hal ini di depan ayahnya. Kemarin aku sudah mengatakan padanya akan menemui ayahnya hari ini. Tapi saat dalam pembicaraan, tiba-tiba saja telponnya terputus. Kupikir sedang gangguan sinyal, atau apalah. Jadi aku putuskan untuk menelponnya lagi. Tapi tidak aktif. Hingga aku ke rumah ayahnya siang tadi, dan aku menemukan bahwa ia kecelakaan tadi malam.A-aku ke rumah sakit, dan melihatnya. Dan- dan aku- aku-"

Sasuke menahan nafasnya ketika mendengar semua itu, dan melihat Naruto menangis di depannya. Ini semua kesalahannya. Seharusnya ia lebih berhati-hati. Seharusnya ia tidak putus dengan Naruto. Seharusnya ia-

"Naruto... Aku... Sasuke."

Mengatakan bahwa ia begitu mencintai Naruto.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Tentang Dewa kematian itu aku ngarang sumpah deh. Ga ngerti juga kenapa belum waktunya Sasuke mati, padahal kan itu udah takdir ya. Yah, pokoknya gitu deh, aku ga mau chara fav aku (baca:Sasuke) mati :')

Kepikiran Karin buat jadi dewa kematian gara-gara nonton black butler. Ada yang mirip gitu sama Karin. Itu loh yang dewa kematian yang rambutnya merah, yang agak banci, yang suka sama Sebastian. Duh lupa namanya... Dan aku rasa dia mirip sama Karin X'D Kenapa aku pake "dewa kematian" dan bukan"dewi"padahal Karin perempuan? Hmm, kenapa ya? Pengen aja sih, lagian agak aneh gitu sih kalau "dewi kematian". Ok, sampai jumpa di chap 3~


	3. Chapter 3

Ini adalah remake dari Pretty Sasuke or Satsuki yang pernah aku publish sebelumnya. Entah kenapa kalau pake alur yang dulu aku ga bisa bikin lanjutannya. Jadi ini versi terbaru yang agak jauh dari cerita yang kemarin. Aku harap readers semua suka

.

.

Disclaimer: Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto/Pretty Prita punya Andrei Aksana/Sejuta Bintang punya Mito Orihara

Pairing: NaruSasu

Pretty Sasuke or Satsuki

By: Misa Chiiyuki

.

.

 _Sasuke menahan nafasnya ketika mendengar semua itu, dan melihat Naruto menangis di depannya. Ini semua kesalahannya. Seharusnya ia lebih berhati-hati. Seharusnya ia tidak putus dengan Naruto. Seharusnya ia-_

" _Naruto... Aku... Sasuke."_

 _Mengatakan bahwa ia begitu mencintai Naruto._

.

.

"T-tunggu Orihara-san, aku tidak mengerti. Apa yang kau maksud dengan mengatakan bahwa kau adalah Sasuke. Dan bagaimana kau tahu tentang Sasuke?"

"Aku bukan Orihara, Naruto! Aku Sasuke. Kau harus percaya padaku! Okay, banyak hal yang terjadi dan sulit dijelaskan, dan aku memang terjebak di tubuh wanita ini. Tapi aku Sasuke. Aku Sasuke!"

Naruto menatap tidak percaya ke arah wanita di hadapannya. Baru saja gadis itu bilang kalau dia adalah Sasuke? Bagaimana mungkin Naruto bisa memercayainya? Naruto berusaha bersikap tenang, mengambil nafas dalam dan berkata pada Sasuke. "Baiklah, hentikan pembicaraan konyol ini, jadi, mari mulai bicara tentang pekerjaan. Dan aku sudah menentukan pesananku, aku akan panggil pelayan." Ia hendak mengangkat tangannya, namun Sasuke menahannya.

Sasuke, dalam raga Satsuki, menggenggam erat tangan Naruto. Bagaimana caranya membuat lelaki yang amat dicintainya ini percaya? Sasuke hanya menggenggam tangan Naruto dan menatap matanya. Namun tidak mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

"Orihara-san-"

"Katanya, kau mau menikahiku."

"Eh?"

"Kau bilang tidak akan ragu lagi. Kau mau mengatakannya di depan ayahku, bahwa kau mencintaiku. Iya kan, Naru? Tapi kenapa. Kenapa kau tidak memercayaiku?"

Keduanya terdiam untuk beberapa saat, namun tak lama Naruto menarik tangannya dari genggaman Sasuke.

"Orihara-san, kumohon. Mari hentikan pembicaraan ini."

Sebenarnya Sasuke ingin terus meyakinkan Naruto kalau ia adalah Sasuke yang sebenarnya. Tapi melihat luka yang terpancar di mata Naruto, ia mengurungkan niatnya. Lagipula, mana mungkin kan Naruto memercayai cerita konyolnya? Ia tidak punya apa-apa untuk dijadikan bukti.

"Baiklah. Maafkan saya, Namikaze-san..."

.

.

.

Pemuda yang terjebak dalam tubuh seorang gadis itu hanya bisa merenung. Ia duduk di bangku taman. Banyak anak kecil bersama orang tuanya yang terlihat berbahagia dan bermain bersama disana, namun semua itu berbanding terbalik dengan dirinya. Ia menghapus air mata yang menetes di pipinya. Sasuke tahu ia tidak boleh menangis, ia adalah laki-laki. Tapi semua kejadian ini membuatnya sangat terpukul.

Secara ajaib sesosok wanita berambut merah, yang menyebutkan bahwa ia adalah dewa kematian, ikut duduk disebelah Sasuke. Tentu, ia sebenarnya ingin membantu Sasuke, meski begitu, sebagai dewa kematian ia tidak boleh terlalu ikut campur dalam kehidupan manusia. Ia hanya bisa mengawasi.

" _Sudah, jangan menangis."_ ucap dewa kematian itu.

Gadis (pemuda) di sampingnya terkejut dan menoleh. "Bisakah kau tidak muncul dengan tiba-tiba? Kalau aku mati karena jantungan bagaimana?" ia menghapus sisa air matanya.

" _Habis kau serius sekali menangisnya. Aku jadi tidak enak mau bicara padamu."_

"Ya, kau pasti sudah tahu apa yang terjadi. Jadi aku tidak akan menceritakannya lagi." Sasuke menghela nafas sebentar, sebelum melanjutkan. "Karin, apa tidak ada cara agar aku bisa kembali ke ragaku? Aku, aku ingin kembali pada kehidupanku. Banyak hal yang belum aku selesaikan. Aku tidak bisa selamanya berada di raga gadis ini."

" _Hmm, sebenarnya jika 'urusan'mu dan 'urusan'nya sudah selesai, kalian bisa kembali bertukar raga."_

"Apa maksudmu?"

" _Yah, seperti apa penyebab kalian seperti ini. Misalnya kau yang mengalami kecelakaan karena sebelumnya bertengkar dengan tunanganmu, dan masalah dengan kekasih lelakimu itu. Dan yah, Satsuki juga memiliki masalahnya sendiri."_

"Berarti jika kami menyelesaikan masalah kami sebelumnya, kami bisa kembali menjalani kehidupan masing-masing? Kalau begitu aku tinggal meminta Satsuki yang ada dalam ragaku untuk bicara dengan Naruto, dan juga ayah. Kemudian tinggal menjelaskan kepada keluarga Sakura. Meski akan sulit, tapi kalau terus diberikan pengertian ayahku pasti setuju. Lalu aku akan kembali ke ragaku dan menikah dengan Naruto. Hmm, apa itu berarti aku juga harus membantu menyelesaikan masalah Satsuki?"

" _Yap, begitulah. Tapi ada satu masalah. Tidak sepertimu yang mengalami kecelakaan, Satsuki 'mati' karena bunuh diri. Itu berarti ia sudah tidak ingin hidup lagi. Dan kau tahu, kalau ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke alam baka, maka hal itu akan terjadi juga padamu."_

Baru saja mendapat pencerahan, Sasuke kembali dikejutkan dengan kenyataan bahwa ia akan mati jika Satsuki memilih mati juga. "T-tapi kenapa? Kami berbeda, bahkan kami tidak saling mengenal. Dan kenapa kematian kami harus saling berkaitan."

" _Itu adalah rahasia Tuhan. Kau dan Satsuki berada dalam situasi yang tidak ditakdirkan untuk mati, namun kalian diberikan pilihan. Akan berusaha memperbaiki situasi dan kembali hidup, atau justru menyerah dan mati. Karena roh memiliki raganya masing-masing."_

Sasuke terdiam. Entah kenapa hatinya sakit mendengar hal itu. Dosa apa yang telah ia lakukan? Apakah karena ia telah menyakiti orang yang dicintai dan mencintainya? Ia telah menyakiti Naruto dan Sakura. Ini mungkin karma untuknya. "Kenapa... ini semua terjadi padaku?"

" _Tidak ada yang perlu disesali. Sekarang kau sudah memutuskan untuk terus hidup, makanya kau bangun. Satsuki yang mungkin masih bimbang, masih larut dalam tidurnya."_

"Maksudmu dia masih belum sadar?"

" _Ya,ia masih tidur. Dalam ragamu yang ada di rumah sakit dan dinyatakan koma."_

"Aku harus mengunjunginya, aku harus bertemu dengannya! Apa kau tahu di mana rumah sakit tempat ragaku dirawat?"

.

+misamisa+

.

Keesokan harinya, Sasuke pergi ke rumah sakit yang diberitahukan oleh Karin. Disini lah raganya berada. Raganya sebagai seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

"Permisi, saya mau tanya. Pasien bernama Uchiha Sasuke dirawat di ruang mana?" Sasuke bertanya pada resepsionis.

"Anda siapa? Apa anda kenalan tuan Uchiha?"

"I-iya. Saya kerabatnya."

"Baiklah, maaf jika kurang sopan. Karena keluarga tuan Uchiha tidak mengizinkan sembarang orang untuk menjenguk tuan Uchiha."

"Begitukah?"

"Ya, kemarin ada seorang pemuda berambut kuning datang dan menjenguk tuan Uchiha, namun sepertinya ia dan keluarga tuan Uchiha bertengkar sebelum akhirnya ia diusir. Dan yang uniknya, sepertinya pemuda itu mirip dengan artis. Kau tahu, Namikaze Naruto. Tapi karena ia mengenakan hoodie dan kacamata hitam, aku jadi tidak bisa melihatnya dengan jelas."

"Namikaze Naruto?"

"Sepertinya, tapi tadi tidak kelihatan jelas. Hmm, maaf kalau aku menyinggung. Anda bukan kekasih dari tuan Uchiha kan?" ucap perawat itu agak berbisik.

"B-bukan, saya hanya kerabatnya."

"Begitu ya? Berarti gadis berambut pink yang datang bersama keluarga tuan Uchiha tadi memang kekasihnya ya? Hah, beruntungnya gadis itu..."

Sasuke tidak mendengar apa yang dikatakan perawat itu selanjutnya. Ia sangat terkejut dengan apa yang diucapkan perawat itu. Naruto dan keluarganya bertengkar? Kenapa? Apa Naruto sudah mengatakan masalah hubungannya dengan dirinya? Dan Sakura datang kesini? Kenapa?

"Duh, maaf jadi cerita panjang lebar. Uchiha Sasuke-san berada di kamar 302. Dari sini belok kanan, kamarnya ada di paling ujung lorong."

"T-tunggu, kau bilang "tadi"? Jadi keluarga tuan Uchiha ada disini?"

"Ya, ada ayah dan ibunya. Bersama seorang gadis berambut pink."

"Ah, begitu ya... Baiklah, terima kasih banyak."

Sasuke berjalan menuju ruangan yang ditunjukan perawat tadi. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Sakura dan orang tuanya ada disana. Ia tidak bisa muncul dengan raga gadis yang tidak dikenali oleh mereka. Pasti ia akan diusir. Seperti Naruto...

Ya, orang tuanya memang tidak mengetahui hubungan Sasuke dengan Naruto. Tidak ada yang tahu kecuali mereka berdua. Mereka menyembunyikan hubungan mereka dengan baik. Namun... Ah sudahlah, tidak ada yang perlu disesali. Yang harus ia lakukan sekarang adalah membuat kontak dengan Satsuki dan berusaha membuatnya bangun. Mereka harus bersama-sama menyelesaikan masalah mereka.

Sasuke mengintip ke dalam kamar itu, ia melihat ibunya yang sedang menangis sambil memegang tangannya, dan juga Sakura yang duduk di sampingnya sedang berusaha menenangkan ibunya. Ayahnya... tidak kelihatan. Mungkin sedang pergi. Perlahan, ia berusaha membuka pintu kamar itu, berusaha menguping. Setelah terbuka sedikit, ia bisa mendengar percakapan orang di dalam kamar itu.

"Hiks... Sakura, kenapa Sasuke jadi seperti ini? Padahal bulan depan ia akan menikah."

"Jangan menangis bibi, aku yakin Sasuke akan baik-baik saja. Kami akan segera menikah setelah ia sadar dan sembuh sepenuhnya."

"Kau anak yang baik Sakura. Aku yakin kau akan menjadi istri yang sempurna untuk Sasuke. Dan jangan panggil aku bibi lagi. Panggil aku ibu. Sebentar lagi kita akan menjadi keluarga kan?"

"Baiklah... ibu..."

Sasuke mendengus mendengar hal itu. Hey, ia tidak akan menikah dengan Sakura. Tidak akan pernah. Jadi-

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Sebuah suara menginterupsinya. Sasuke begitu terkejut melihat Naruto ada di sampingnya.

"N-Naruto! Ah, maksudku, Namikaze-san..."

Naruto tersenyum kecil. "Tidak apa-apa, panggil aku Naruto saja, Satsuki-san."

Hati Sasuke berdebar melihat senyuman itu, tapi entah kenapa terselip rasa sakit ketika menyadari jika Naruto tidak benar-benar tersenyum "padanya", tetapi pada Satsuki.

"Jadi, apa yang kau lakukan disini? A-apa kau mengenal Sasuke?"

"Sudah kubilang kemarin. Aku ini Sasuke."

"Satsuki-san..."

"Baiklah baiklah. Kau tidak akan percaya. Okay, aku sedang kebetulan berada disini dan ingin melihat-lihat. Dan yah, aku hanya iseng. Jadi, kau sendiri, apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Aku ingin mengunjungi Sasuke. Tapi sepertinya ini bukan saat yang tepat."

"Kenapa?"

"Kau lihat sendiri. Keluarganya ada di dalam. Dan tidak mungkin aku menemui keluarganya setelah kejadian kemarin. Ditambah lagi ada tunangannya. Bisa mati aku jika masuk sekarang hahaha."

Sasuke mendengar tawa renyah Naruto, tapi ia bisa merasakan bahwa Naruto tidak benar-benar tertawa. Ia bisa melihat kesedihan yang mendalam di mata Naruto.

"Naruto... Aku-"

"Dasar bocah tengik. Masih saja kau berani muncul disini!"

Sebuah suara kembali mengejutkan Sasuke. Dan ia tahu, suara siapa itu. Tidak, ini tidak baik.

"U-uchiha-san..." Naruto menjawab.

"Setelah dengan menjijikannya kau datang dan melamar putraku kemarin, sekarang kau masih berani datang kesini? Sungguh tidak tahu malu!"

"Tapi saya bersungguh-sungguh mencintai Sasuke. Kami saling mencintai. Dan saya akan menikahinya ketika ia sembuh nanti. Kumohon Uchiha-san. Restuilah kami." Naruto membungkuk dalam.

Sasuke hanya bisa diam melihat itu semua. Ia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Ingin rasanya berteriak dan membela Naruto dihadapan ayahnya. Tapi apa yang bisa ia lakukan dalam tubuh gadis asing ini?

"Pulanglah. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi menemui Sasuke."

"Tapi-"

"Ada apa ini?" ibu Sasuke dan Sakura keluar dari dalam ruangan. Mendengar ribut-ribut di depan ruangan Sasuke membuat mereka penasaran.

"Kau urus lelaki menjijikan ini, Mikoto. Aku tidak pernah bisa mengerti homo." Setelah mengatakan hal itu ayah Sasuke masuk ke dalam kamar rawat Sasuke.

Mikoto menghela nafas, kemudian berjalan dan menggenggam tangan Naruto. "Naruto-kun, aku mengerti perasaanmu. Tapi bagaimana pun, Sasuke mencintai Sakura. Dan mereka akan menikah. Aku harap kau mengerti."

"Tapi aku tidak-" Sasuke kelepasan dan berteriak, membuat ketiga orang lainnya menatapnya heran. Ia ingin berkata bahwa ia tidak mencintai Sakura. Tapi saat ini ia bukan 'Sasuke'. Ia tidak memiliki kekuasaan untuk itu.

"Kau siapa? Apa kau kekasih Naruto-kun?" tanya ibu Sasuke.

"B-bukan, aku bukan pacarnya. Aku hanya manajernya." Jawab Sasuke cepat.

" _Ne_ , Naruto-kun. Kau lihat. Kau adalah seorang artis ternama. Apa yang akan dikatakan orang ketika tahu kau adalah seorang gay? Tentu itu akan merusak nama baikmu, merusak kariermu. Ada banyak gadis diluar sana, kau pasti bisa menemukan salah seorang diantara mereka yang merupakan takdirmu."

Kemudian mereka larut dalam keheningan. Sampai Naruto berkata pada ibu Sasuke. "Tapi saya tidak bisa mundur lagi. Saya telah menyakiti Sasuke dengan keegoisan saya. Saya selalu lari dari kenyataan, dan menjadi sorang pengecut. Saya ingin menikahinya, saya ingin menghabiskan sisa hidup saya bersamanya. Dan saya tahu bagaimana perasaan Sasuke, dan bagaimana perasaan Sasuke pada tunangannya." Naruto menatap Sakura. "Aku tahu, Sasuke sudah mengatakan padamu. Ia ingin membatalkan pernikahan kalian kan? Aku tahu karena seharusnya kemarin kami menemui tuan Uchiha untuk membicarakan masalah ini."

Mikoto cukup terkejut mendengar hal itu, kemudian ia menatap Sakura. "Benarkah itu, Sakura-chan?"

Sakura terlihat bingung sesaat. Dan dengan tegas mengatakan. "Tidak, Sasuke tidak pernah mengatakan hal itu. Kami bahkan sudah memilih cincin dan gaun pernikahan kami. Mana mungkin Sasuke-kun mau membatalkannya?" bohong Sakura.

Sasuke dan Naruto terdiam mendengar hal itu. Tidak ada yang bicara setelahnya. Mereka (kecuali Mikoto) sama-sama tahu Sakura berbohong. Tapi-

"Kita pergi, Satsuki-san."

Naruto memilih meninggalkan keheningan itu.

.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Ini adalah remake dari Pretty Sasuke or Satsuki yang pernah aku publish sebelumnya. Entah kenapa kalau pake alur yang dulu aku ga bisa bikin lanjutannya. Jadi ini versi terbaru yang agak jauh dari cerita yang kemarin. Aku harap readers semua suka

.

.

Disclaimer: Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto/Pretty Prita punya Andrei Aksana/Sejuta Bintang punya Mito Orihara

Pairing: NaruSasu

Pretty Sasuke or Satsuki

By: Misa Chiiyuki

.

.

 _Enam tahun lalu mereka bertemu, dengan Naruto yang berusia 18 tahun, yang baru merintis kariernya menjadi seorang aktor. Ia saat itu ikut dengan kakaknya ke lokasi syuting untuk menghadiri rapat bersama produser dan sponsor yang lain. Uchiha corp yang juga membuat anak perusahaan dibidang elektronik, menjadi salah satu sponsor yang terlibat dalam pembuatan film tersebut. Sasuke yang bosan menunggu kakaknya rapat akhirnya pergi melihat-lihat lokasi syuting. Ketika sampai di lokasi syuting, ia melihat seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang sepertinya seusia dengannya tengah melakukan adegan perkelahian. Yang ia tahu film ini bercerita tentang anak dari keluarga yakuza yang tidak ingin menjadi penerus keluarga tersebut demi gadis yang dicintainya._

" _Jika aku menjadi penerus keluarga, dan menjadi_ oyabun _(bos besar yakuza), aku tidak akan bisa bertemu denganmu lagi. Aku akan membuatmu terluka, dan membuatmu berada dalam bahaya. Karena kau adalah kelemahanku, dan itu yang mereka cari." Naruto mengucapkan dialog itu dengan baik._

 _Sasuke terpesona oleh Naruto pada saat itu. Entah kenapa hatinya berdebar-debar._

 _CUT_

 _Mereka beristirahat sejenak. Pemuda pirang itu dipanggil oleh sutradara, sepertinya ada beberapa adegan yang harus diperbaiki. Setelah bicara dengan sutradara, penata rias, kostum dan beberapa orang datang menghampiri Naruto, membetulkan make upnya, kostumnya, mengusap keringatnya, memberinya minum, dan lain-lain._

" _Hei, apa yang kau lakukan? Apa kau salah satu kru disini?"_

 _Sasuke terkejut ketika pemuda pirang itu mengajaknya bicara._

" _B-bukan, aku sedang ikut kakakku rapat. Aku dari Uchiha corp."_

" _Oh begitu, pantas aku belum pernah melihatmu sebelumnya. Namaku Namikaze Naruto. Salam kenal ya." Naruto memperkenalkan diri dan mengajak Sasuke berjabat tangan._

" _Aku Uchiha Sasuke. Salam kenal." Sasuke menjabat tangan Naruto. "Aktingmu sangat bagus, meski masih muda kau cukup berbakat."_

" _Terima kasih." Naruto tersenyum. Dan senyum itu cukup membuat Sasuke tidak bisa tidur di malam hari, dan membuatnya tidak fokus dalam mengerjakan apapun._

 _Dan entah kenap, senyum itu menjadi alasan Sasuke datang ke lokasi syuting Naruto setiap hari._

 _._

 _._

Dalam mobil Naruto, diisi oleh keheningan. Keduanya larut dalam pikirannya masing-masing. Sasuke masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya tadi. Sial, kenapa gadis itu harus berbohong? Ia bahkan dengan jelas mengakatan jika ia tidak mau menikahi Sakura. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa, tapi hatinya terasa begitu sakit. Sudah jelas ayahnya tidak akan menerima hubungannya dengan ... mungin akan setuju, tapi masih butuh waktu utnuk menerima semua itu. Kakaknya, ah, tidak usah dipikirkan. Pasti kakaknya akan setuju. Sebenarnya masalahnya ada pada dirinya dan Sakura. Rasa sakit di hatinya entah kenap naik dan membuat air matanya jatuh lagi. Apa karena ia berada dalam raga wanita, yang biasanya lebih emosional, ia jadi sering menangis?

"Hei, kenapa menangis?" suara Naruto memecah keheningan.

Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan wajahnya (wajah Satsuki) yang merah dan matanya yang berair. "H-habis. Hiks. Aku kesal. Hiks."

Naruti menatap gadis itu lembut. Sebelah tangannya membelai rambut Satsuki pelan. "Jangan menangisiku. Aku baik-baik saja. Saat ini memang masih belum bisa meyakinkan keluarga Sasuke, tapi aku yakin. Aku akan bisa membuat keluarga Sasuke menerima hubungan kami."

"T-tapi mereka sangat jahat. Aku benci. Dan- ada apa dengan gadis merah jambu itu. Menyebalkan. Hiks."

"Tidak begitu, ibu Sasuke sangat baik dan penyayang. Tapi yah, ibu mana yang ingin anaknya menjadi seorang gay. Jika orang tuaku masih hidup pun, aku tidak yakin mereka akan semudah itu menerima orientasi seksualku."

Orang tua Naruto meninggal dalam kecelakaan ketika Naruto berusia tujuh tahun. Kemudian ia dirawat oleh kakek dan neneknya di Hokkaido. Setelah lulus SMP ia belajar mandiri. Ia pergi ke Tokyo, tinggal di sebuah apartemen murah dan mencari pekerjaan sampingan setelah pulang sekolah. Dan ia sangat beruntung bisa memulai kariernya sebagai aktor di usia muda. Sehingga ia bisa membantu perekonomian kakek dan neneknya, dan hidupnya pun menjadi lebih baik.

"Lagipula aku memang egois, saat ini yang terpenting adalah kesehatan Sasuke. Yang entah kapan akan bangun. Tapi aku malah memaksakan keinginanku untuk menikahinya, tanpa memikirkan keluarga Sasuke yang tengah berduka memikirkan keadaannya."

Mereka sampai di lokasi syuting film terbaru yang dibintangi Naruto. Ketika Naruto hendak melepas sabuk pengamannya, Sasuke menahan tangannya.

"Aku yakin Sasuke pasti mencintaimu, dan ingin menikah denganmu. Benar, kita tidak tahu kapan dia bisa 'kembali', tapi kau harus percaya padanya. Jangan menyerah tentangnya. Jangan pernah sekali pun berpikir untuk meninggalkan dan mencari penggantinya. Ingat itu."

Setelah mengatakan hal tersebut Sasuke melepas sabuk pengamannya dan keluar dari mobil, menyisakan Naruto yang termenung mendengar ucapan itu.

.

.

.

"Satsuki, kau sudah sehat? Bagaimana pekerjaanmu? Lancar?" Ino menghampiri temannya dan memberikan sekaleng kopi.

"Terima kasih." Sasuke menerima kopi itu. "Yah, aku sehat. Pekerjaan juga lancar."

"Lalu Namikaze-san bagaimana? Dia orangnya baik kan?"

"Ya, dia sangat baik. Terlalu baik sampai bisa melukai dirinya sendiri."

"Hah?" Ino mulai tidak mengerti arah pembicaraan ini.

Sasuke menatap gadis berambut pirang di depannya. Entah kenapa ia merasa gadis ini adalah teman baik Satsuki yang bisa ia percaya. "Aku akan mengatakan sebuah kebenaran. Kalau kau tidak percaya, tidak masalah."

Ino mengangguk pelan. Kemudian Sasuke melanjutkan. "Aku bukan Satsuki. Aku Uchiha Sasuke."

Tanda tanya besar seolah mengantam kepala Ino. "Hahaha, oke Satsuki, candaanmu tidak lucu. Apa yang kau maksud dengan itu?"

"Sudah kukatakan, terserah kau mau percaya atau tidak. Tapi aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Raga ini memang milik Satsuki, tapi jiwaku adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Entah kenapa roh kami bisa tertukar, tapi memang itu yang terjadi. Aku tidak hilang ingatan, tapi aku memang tidak tahu apa-apa tentang gadis ini, dan juga kau, atau apa pun tentangnya."

"Bohong..." Ino menggelengkan kepalanya. "Cukup, Satsuki. Kau mungkin masih kelelahan, atau kau mau pergi ke dokter lagi? Aku akan megantarmu."

"Aku mengalami kecelakaan, dan bertepatan dengan saat dimana Satsuki melakukan bunuh diri."

"Bunuh diri? Kau- apa?"

"Ya, Satsuki bunuh diri. Dan aku tidak tahu apa aku tahu, mungkin akan lebih mudah bagiku dan Satsuki untuk kembali pada kehidupan kami masing-masing."

"I-ini... serius?"

"Aku serius! Ya Tuhan, bagaimana mungkin aku bisa bohong. Tanyakan apa pun tentang Uchiha Sasuke, aku tahu semuanya. Karena AKU UCHIHA SASUKE!"

Ok, mungkin Sasuke sedikit keterlaluan hingga berteriak dan membuat semua yang ada disana menatapnya heran.

"E-em, baiklah. Kita bicarakan diluar. Disini terlalu banyak orang." Ino menarik tangan Sasuke. Tidak menyadari ada seseorang yang memperhatikan mereka.

Mereka pergi ke taman dekat lokasi syuting tersebut. Ino mendudukan Sasuke di salah satu bangku di taman itu.

"Oke, anggap kau berhasil mendapatkan kepercayaanku, Uchiha Sasuke-san. Jadi, apa yang kau inginkan dariku? Apa kau ingin minta bantuanku?"

"Akan sangat baik jika kau mau membantuku. Mungkin kau bisa mulai dengan menceritakan, kira-kira apa yang mengganggu Satsuki akhir-akhir ini hingga ia memutuskan untuk bunuh diri."

Ino berpikir sebentar. "Mungkin karena... Neji."

"Neji?"

"Ya, Hyuuga Neji. Ah, ya-" Ino mencari-cari sesuatu di galeri foto ponselnya. "Ini, Hyuuga Neji." Ia memperlihatkan foto seorang pemuda tampan berambut coklat panjang bersama dengan seorang pemuda dengan wajah yang cukup manis berambut merah.

"Yang mana... Neji?" ucap Sasuke bingung. Ada dua orang pemuda dalam foto itu.

"Ah, ini Neji, yang berambut coklat. Yang satunya lagi... hmm... ah, namanya Gaara. Dia itu.. emm.." Ino terlihat ragu mengatakannya.

"Siapa Gaara?"

"Kekasih Neji."

"Hah? Lalu hubungan Satsuki dan Neji, apa? Kukira Satsuki bunuh diri karena Hyuuga itu, dan mereka tidak pacaran?"

"Iya benar, Satsuki pacaran dengan Neji. Bahkan mereka berencana menikah bulan depan. Tapi..."

"Tapi?"

"Neji membatalkannya dan mengatakan kalau ia selama ini memiliki pacar selain Satsuki. Dia, pemuda ini. Neji ternyata gay. Aku juga tidak mengerti kenapa dia memacari Satsuki padahal dia sebenarnya gay. Tapi yah, mungkin akhirnya dia menyadarinya dan memutuskan untuk memilih pemuda ini."

Sasuke terdiam. Hei, itu- itu seperti kejadian yang dialaminya dengan Naruto dan Sakura. Apa karena ini jiwanya dan Satsuki memiliki kaitan? Karena terjebak dalam masalah yang sama?

"Uchiha Sasuke-san?"

"Ah, ya. Emm. Panggil saja aku Sasuke. Ya, jadi, emm, apa kau tahu dimana tempat tinggal Hyuuga Neji?"

"Tidak, aku tidak pernah bertanya pada Satsuki."

'Berapa lama Satsuki pacaran dengan Neji?"

"Mungkin sekitar satu tahun."

Sasuke mengangguk, ya, dia sudah menemukan apa masalah Satsuki. Berarti ia tinggal berusaha 'membangunkan' Satsuki, menyelesaikan masalah mereka berdua, dan hidup normal kembali. Ya...

"Baiklah, terima kasih banyak, Ino-san. Aku berhutang budi padamu."

"Tidak perlu begitu, Sasuke-san. Aku harap kau dan Satsuki bisa kembali ke kehidupan kalian masing-masing. Berarti, kau akan menyelesaikan masalah Satsuki untuknya?"

"Mungkin aku bisa menyelesaikan masalah Satsuki, tapi aku tidak bisa menyelesaikan masalahku tanpa Satsuki. Aku harus membuatnya bangun."

"Bangun?"

"Ya, dia terjebak dalam ragaku. Saat ini ia koma dan belum sadar. Aku ingin berusaha berkomunikasi dengannya, tapi keluargaku selalu ada disana dan tidak mengizinkan orang asing masuk."

Ino memandang gadis depannya yang terlihat sangat depresi. Dengan tiba-tiba Ino memeluk tubuh gadis yang merupakan sahabatnya sejak kecil itu.

"Kau akan baik-baik saja. Satsuki orang yang kuat, dia pasti bisa melawan semua rasa sakitnya. Ia hanya butuh dukungan dan dorongan. Aku yakin ia akan segera sadar."

Sasuke yang terkejut dipeluk secara tiba-tiba mulai merasa rileks. Ya, ini yang ia butuhkan, sebuah pelukan. Ia ingin memeluk Naruto, menciumnya, dan mengatakan betapa ia mencintainya. Tapi ia tidak bisa.

Sementara itu, seseorang memerhatikan mereka. Ia bersembunyi di belakang sebuah pohon, mendengar percakapan mereka.

"Benarkah itu... Sasuke?"

.

.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Ini adalah remake dari Pretty Sasuke or Satsuki yang pernah aku publish sebelumnya. Entah kenapa kalau pake alur yang dulu aku ga bisa bikin lanjutannya. Jadi ini versi terbaru yang agak jauh dari cerita yang kemarin. Aku harap readers semua suka

.

.

Disclaimer: Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto/Pretty Prita punya Andrei Aksana/Sejuta Bintang punya Mito Orihara

Pairing: NaruSasu

Pretty Sasuke or Satsuki

By: Misa Chiiyuki

.

.

 _Sasuke yang terkejut dipeluk secara tiba-tiba mulai merasa rileks. Ya, ini yang ia butuhkan, sebuah pelukan. Ia ingin memeluk Naruto, menciumnya, dan mengatakan betapa ia mencintainya. Tapi ia tidak bisa._

 _Sementara itu, seseorang memerhatikan mereka. Ia bersembunyi di belakang sebuah pohon, mendengar percakapan mereka._

" _Benarkah itu... Sasuke?"_

.

.

Syuting hari itu selesai larut malam. Sasuke menguap pelan. Jadi begini rasanya jadi manajer artis? Padahal bukan ia yang sedang berakting, tapi ia harus mendampingi artis tersebut di saat seperti ini. Matanya melirik ke arah Naruto yang sedang bicara dengan sutradara. Entah kenapa ia jadi mengingat masa-masa saat ia pertama bertemu dengan Naruto.

"Ayo pulang, Satsuki." ajak Ino. Kebetulan mereka tinggal di apartemen yang sama, meski berbeda kamar.

"Ah ya, aku akan pamitan pada Naruto-" belum selesai ia bicara, tangannya ditarik oleh seseorang.

"Maaf, Yamanaka-san. Satsuki akan pulang denganku. Ia manajerku, jadi aku harus memastikan ia pulang dengan aman. Lagipula, ada yang harus aku bicarakan dengannya."

"T-tapi, kami satu apartemen." jawab Ino pelan.

Sasuke menatap Naruto. "Baiklah, Ino-san, aku akan pulang dengan Naruto. Sampai jumpa besok."

Mereka berdua akhirnya pergi. Ino sendiri masih diam dan melihat kepergian mereka. "Apa ini sungguhan?" Namun ia berusaha mengenyahkan pikiran itu dan memercayai Sasuke. Ia akan membantunya sebisa mungkin. Setelah itu ia menuju parkiran dan segera pulang ke rumahnya.

Sementara itu Sasuke dan Naruto berada dalam keheningan.

"Jadi, Naruto, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

Naruto tidak menjawab. Ia malah melihat ponselnya, menyambungkannya dengan mp3 player di mobilnya. Kemudian sebuah lagu terdengar di dalam mobil itu. Sebuah lagu dengan suara penyanyinya yang imut.

"Sejak kapan kau suka lagu-lagu AKB48?" ucap Sasuke tanpa sadar.

Naruto yang mendengar hal itu mengeratkan cengkraman tangannya pada stir mobil. Kemudian ia meraih ponselnya dan memberikannya pada Sasuke. "Kalau begitu, pilihkan lagu kesukaanku."

Tentu saja Sasuke terkejut. Apa Naruto mulai memercayainya? Percaya kalau ia adalah Sasuke? Ia meraih ponsel tersebut, dan melihat playlist lagu Naruto. Ia melihat satu lagu dan memutarnya.

Naruto mendengar lagu tersebut. Ia tersenyum tipis. Lagu itu adalah salah satu soundtrack film yang pernah dibintanginya. Ia sangat menyukai lagu itu. Sasuke sampai memprotesnya karena bosan Naruto memutar dan menyanyikan lagu tersebut terus-menerus selama dua minggu lebih.

 _Dare mo ga dare ka ni aisareru tame ni. Kono you ni inochi wo kiraimekaseru no sa. Sore ga moshimo boku nara, mou ichido kimi no kokoro wo. Towa no yasashisa de atatameru yo. (For anyone to be loved by somenone. Makes life in this world shine. If it was me, I'd make your heart warm once more. With eternal tenderness)_

 _-Tohoshinki (Love in The Ice)-_

"K-kurasa, kau suka lagu ini." ucap Sasuke pelan. Ia menoleh ke arah Naruto, dan menemukan kalau pemuda itu tengah tersenyum. Dan lagi, membuat hatinya menghangat.

"Ya, ini lagu kesukaanku. Tidak banyak orang yang tahu tentang diriku. Apa makanan favoritku, apa lagu kesukaanku. Setiap mereka bertanya dalam interview, aku hanya akan menjawabnya dengan santai. Kubilang aku suka semua makanan. Aku bilang aku suka lagu yang dinyanyikan oleh penyanyi yang manis. Tentu saja aku bercanda. Hanya seseorang yang paling mengetahui apa yang kusukai dan tidak kusukai."

Sasuke menatap Naruto. Ya, ia yakin Naruto sedang membicarakan dirinya. Setelah beberapa saat, mereka sampai di apartemen Satsuki. Namun sepertinya Sasuke tidak berniat keluar dari mobil itu.

"Jadi, Naruto. Siapa seseorang itu?" suara Sasuke memecah keheningan.

"Kau paling tahu siapa yang kumaksud."

"Sasuke?"

Lama Naruto tidak bersuara, kemudian ia menjawab. "Aku, mendengar percakapanmu dengan Yamanaka-san di taman tadi." Naruto melihat raut terkejut Sasuke. "Jadi, kau, benar-benar Sasuke? Maksudku, rohmu, jiwamu adalah Sasuke?"

Sasuke menatap ke dalam Mata Naruto. Rasanya ingin menangis lagi, tapi ia tidak mengizinkan dirinya menangis di depan Naruto.

"Aku sudah mengatakannya berulang kali padamu. Tapi kau tidak percaya."

"Ya, dan aku percaya sekarang."

Sasuke langsung menggenggam tangan Naruto. "Aku akan kembali. Percaya padaku. Aku akan menikah denganmu." Sasuke tersenyum.

Melihat itu Naruto juga tersenyum tipis, kemudian hendak mencium bibir Satsuki. Sasuke yang menyadari hal itu menutup matanya, menunggu ciuman dari Naruto. Namun setelah beberapa saat ciuman itu tidak sampai. Ia membuka mata dan melihat Naruto dengan pandangan yang terluka.

"Aku tidak bisa menciummu. Kau bukan Sasuke. Mungkin jiwamu iya, tapi orang yang ada di hadapanku ini, bukan Sasuke."

"Kau benar, aku juga tidak akan mengizinkanmu mencium wanita ataupun lelaki lain."

Naruto tertawa. "Lihat? Padahal tadi kau menutup mata seolah menunggu ciuman dariku."

"A-apa maksudmu? Aku tidak menunggu ciumanmu!"

Naruto tertawa lebih keras melihat wajah Sasuke yang semerah tomat. Sasuke terenyuh melihat tawa Naruto. Iya, ini dia tawa yang begtiu ia rindukan.

"Padahal, begini lebih mudah kan, Naru?"

Tawa Naruto perlahan berhenti. "Apa maksudmu, Sasu?"

"Aku dalam tubuh wanita. Pasti memiliki hubungan denganmu lebih mudah dalam wujud seperti ini. Tidak ada yang perlu ditutup-tutupi. Kalau pun media tahu, kau tidak perlu malu. Tidak ada Sakura, ayahku, atau apapun yang akan menghalangi kita."

Naruto tersenyum lembut. Ia mengelus pipi Sasuke. "Aku mencintaimu. Entah kau wanita, atau pria. Tapi ini bukanlah Sasuke. Ini raga seorang wanita bernama Satsuki kan? Kau sendiri yang mengatakannya. Maka aku akan menantimu kembali. Aku akan membantumu kembali. Dan kita akan menikah."

Tidak bisa membendung air matanya lagi, Sasuke menangis di hadapan Naruto. Ia merasa begitu bahagia, sekaligus sedih.

"Jadi apa yang akan kita lakukan setelah ini? Maksudku, tadi aku mendengar tentang membangunkan Satsuki yang ada di ragamu." Lanjut Naruto.

"Ya, kau benar. Kita harus membangunkan Satsuki. Aku bisa membuat koneksi dengan Satsuki, tapi aku harus bertemu dengan ragaku. Aku harus bersentuhan, seperti memegang tangannya untuk dapat membuat koneksi."

"Sejujurnya, Sasuke, aku tidak mengerti. Tapi intinya kau harus bertemu dengan ragamu kan? Ok, kalau begitu besok kita coba pergi ke rumah sakit. Kebetulan besok syuting diliburkan."

"Hn. Terima kasih, Naru."

.

+misamisa+

.

Seperti yang telah direncanakan sebelumnya, mereka pergi ke rumah sakit hari itu.

"Tapi, kenapa Yamanaka-san ikut?" tanya Naruto heran ketika menjemput Sasuke dan Ino ada di sebelahnya.

"Aku rasa Ino-san bisa membantu koneksiku dengan Satsuki. Karena Ino-san teman dekat Satsuki."

"Emm, yah, aku akan melakukan yang kubisa." sahut Ino.

Ketika mereka sampai di rumah sakit, pertama mereka memastikan keberadaan keluarga Sasuke, apakah mereka di sana atau tidak. Setelah mendapatkan informasi dari salah seorang perawat, ibu Sasuke dan Sakura biasanya datang sekitar pukul 1. Jadi masih tersisa sekitar 1 jam sebelum waktu kunjungan keluarga Sasuke. Mereka bergegas dan masuk ke kamar rawat Sasuke.

Sasuke termenung melihat raganya berada tepat di depannya. Begitu pula Naruto, semenjak tahu Sasuke kecelakaan, ini pertama kalinya ia melihat kondisi Sasuke secara langsung.

" _Jadi, kau sudah berhasil bertemu dengan ragamu ya?"_

Lagi, Sasuke terkejut. Meski sering kali Karin datang tiba-tiba, tetap saja Sasuke akan terkejut. Sasuke tidak menjawab pertanyaan Karin, atau Naruto dan Ino akan menganggapnya gila.

" _Untuk membuat koneksi dengan jiwa Satsuki, kau cukup menggenggam tangannya. Dan menenangkan pikiranmu. Anggap kau berusaha meninggalkan raga yang tengah kau tempati saat ini."_

Sasuke mengikuti perintah Karin, mendekati raganya dan menggenggam tangannya. Naruto dan Ino yang tidak mengerti hanya bisa melihat dalam diam. Sasuke memejamkan mata, dan berusaha konsentrasi. Setelah beberapa lama, ia berhasil membuat kontak. Ia membuka matanya, dan hanya gelap yang bisa tertangkap oleh matanya.

"Halo? Karin? Satsuki? Apa kalian disini?" tanyanya entah pada siapa. Ia cukup bahagia ketika ia bisa bicara dengan suara aslinya.

" _Kau sudah berhasil membuat kontak."_ kini matanya menangkap sosok Karin di depannya.

"Dimana Satsuki?"

"Disini."

Sasuke terlonjak mendengar jawaban dari suara yang biasa dikeluarkan ketika ia bicara dalam raga Satsuki. Ia menoleh ke samping dan menemukan sesosok wanita dengan rambut hitam panjang, berwajah seputih salju, dan bibir semerah mawar. Dia Satsuki. Tapi ia baru menyadari jika Satsuki yang selama ini ia tempati raganya adalah wanita secantik ini.

"Kau pasti Uchiha Sasuke." ucapnya.

"Ya, benar. Dan kau pasti, Orihara Satsuki."

"Yap, kau sudah tau. Jadi Sasuke-kun, apa kau melakukan sesuatu dengan tubuhku? Seperti yah,kau tahu, kau kan laki-laki."

"A-aku tidak melakukan apapun!"

Satsuki tersenyum kecil. "Ok, baiklah. Aku percaya. Aku hanya memastikan saja."

"K-kau... Hah, baiklah. Kita mulai ke pokok masalah. Aku sudah tau tentang dirimu. Jadi, kita langsung saja. Aku-"

"Aku juga tahu tentang dirimu."

"Ok, itu bagus. Ini akan jadi lebih mudah. Jadi-"

"Aku tahu tentang dirimu, dan alasan mengapa kau terjebak di situasi ini bersamaku. Karena kau mencampakan tunanganmu dan memilih bersama dengan kekasih lelakimu itu. Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan pikiran orang sepertimu. Mengapa kau mencampakan seorang gadis yang benar-benar mencintaimu, dan rela melakukan apapun untukmu, dan bahkan- bahkan kalian akan menikah!"

"Karena aku tidak mencintainya."

"Lalu kenapa kau mau menikah dengannya?"

"Ok, dengar. Ini tidak penting, yang penting sekarang-"

"Bagiku ini penting, dan kau harus tahu. Aku tidak berniat untuk bangun lagi."

"Apa?"

"Aku memilih mati."

"T-tapi kenapa?"

"Kau sudah tahu alasannya, jadi jangan bertanya lagi."

"Tapi kalau kau mati, aku juga akan mati! Aku tidak mau!"

"Aku tidak peduli. Kita bahkan tidak saling mengenal. Aku akan tetap pada keputusanku. Aku menunggumu membuat kontak denganku, karena tidak ingin membuatmu terkejut jika mati secara tiba-tiba."

"Tapi- tapi kita bisa memperbaiki masalah kita. Aku akan membantumu menyelesaikan masalahmu, dan kau juga harus membantuku. Semudah itu, kemudian kita bertukar tempat lagi."

"Itu kan menurutmu, tapi aku tidak memiliki alasan lagi untuk hidup. Aku mencintai Neji, segalanya telah aku berikan. Tapi kenapa dia memilih lelaki itu? Bahkan kami memutuskan untuk menikah!"

"T-tapi-"

"Kau. Kau juga sama brengseknya dengan Neji. Dan pacarmu sama menjijikannya dengan pemuda berambut merah itu. Aku tidak akan pernah membantumu. Lebih baik kita mati. Aku sudah memutuskan untuk menyerah. Sampai jumpa di alam baka, Sasuke-kun." setelah mengucapkan itu Satsuki pun menghilang

'Tunggu! Satsuki! Kembali! Aku masih ingin bicara! Aku- aku-" Sasuke menangis. "Aku laki-laki tapi kenapa aku menangis? Padahal aku sedang tidak berada dalam tubuh Satsuki. Hiks." Ia memeluk lututnya, ia merasakan sakit yang amat sangat di hatinya. Ia tidak mau mati. Ia ingin bersama Naruto. "Satsuki, kumohon. Kau tidak mengerti. Aku begitu mencintai Naruto,. Hiks. Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpanya. Begitu pun dia. Aku tidak mau meninggalkannya. Hiks. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana perasaan Neji padamu, atau bagaimana perasaan Neji pada pemuda itu. T-tapi... Kalau- kalau aku mati. Aku tidak akan bisa lagi bertemu dengann Naruto."

.

.

.

Sementara itu Naruto dan Ino menunggu dengan sabar.

"Emm, Namikaze-san, sepertinya dia terlalu lama dalam posisi seperti itu." ucap Ino pelan.

"Iya, aku juga berpikir begitu. A-apa, kita bangunkan saja dia?"

" _Jangan dibangunkan."_

Ino dan Naruto tersentak. Mereka mengedarkan pandangannya. Namun tidak ada siapa-siapa lagi di ruangan itu.

"Y-yamanaka-san. Suara tadi..."

"Ya, aku juga mendengarnya. T-tapi tidak ada siapa-siapa selain kita. J-jangan-jangan... hantu..." ucap Ino ketakutan.

" _Hei, aku bukan hantu! Tentu kalian tidak bisa melihatku. Aku dewa kematian, dan aku hanya memiliki urusan dengan Sasuke dan Satsuki."_

"Dewa kematian?!" ucap Naruto dan Ino berbarengan.

" _Benar, aku dewa kematian. Aku sudah melanggar banyak sekali peraturan, salah satunya dengan terlalu ikut campur dalam urusan mereka berdua. Dan juga dengan bicara pada kalian. Yah, tidak apalah. Oh ya, saat ini Sasuke sedang meyakinkan Satsuki untuk bangkit, tapi sepertinya Satsuki menolak."_

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Ino.

" _Satsuki memilih untuk tidak bangun lagi, dan itu berarti mati. Mereka berdua terikat. Karena beberapa hal, mereka seperti voodoo untuk masing-masing. Bisa juga dibilang seperti anak kembar. Bila yang satu merasa sakit, maka satunya lagi akan ikut merasakannya. Tapi tentu saja jika mereka kembali normal hal itu tidak akan terjadi lagi."_

"Lalu... jika salah satunya mati?" Naruto bertanya cemas.

" _Tentu saja yang satunya lagi juga akan mati_."

BRAK

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?!"

Belum sempat Ino dan Naruto mencerna kata-kata Karin, Sakura datang dan mereka sama-sama terkejut. Sakura yang melihat raga Satsuki yang menggenggam Sasuke langsung menghampiri mereka.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan tunanganku?!" ia menarik raga Satsuki paksa dan mendorongnya hingga jatuh.

Hal itu otomatis membuat koneksi Sasuke dan Satsuki terputus. Sasuke yang secara kasar dilepas koneksinya mengalami sesak nafas dan sakit yang amat sangat di kepalanya.

"Sasuke!" Naruto secara refleks memanggil Sasuke dan memeluk raga Satsuki, berusaha menenangkannya.

Ino menghampiri raga Satsuki dan menggenggam tangannya. "Tenanglah, Sasuke-san Kau baik-baik saja. Kau baik-baik saja."

Setelah beberapa saat, Sasuke tenang dan membuka matanya. Ia menatap langsung ke arah bola mata berwarna biru cerah di depannya. Dan ia, menangis.

Sakura yang sempat heran karena mereka memanggil gadis itu dengan sebutan 'Sasuke' pun mengusir mereka. "Keluar dari sini sekarang. Sebelum aku memanggi satpam!" ucap Sakura kasar. Berani-beraninya gadis itu menggenggam tangan Sasuke. Sesuatu yang sangat ingin ia lakukan sejak dulu.

Naruto menggendong raga Satsuki ala _bridal_ , kemudian keluar dari ruangan itu. Ino mengikutinya dari belakang setelah sebelumnya memberikan tatapan tajam pada Sakura. Sakura balas menatap tajam hingga mereka keluar dari ruangan itu. Ia duduk di samping raga Sasuke dan menggenggam tangannya. Hanya saat seperti ini ia bisa melakukan apapun yang ia mau pada Sasuke. Memegang tangannya, mengelus rambutnya, bahkan saat-saat tertentu ia berani mencium Sasuke (Sasuke ceritanya pakai oksigen yang selang dihidung, bukan yang sampe mulut juga –ga tau namanya apa-). Dan, tidak ada salahnya jika ia melakukannya lagi sekarang kan?

Perlahan, semakin dekat, semakin dekat, dan ia berhasil mencium bibir Sasuke. Rasanya lembut. Bibir yang akan selalu jadi miliknya setelah mereka menikah nanti. Sakura membuka matanya pelan, dan jantungnya hampir berhenti ketika melihat bola mata hitam Sasuke tengah menatap matanya.

"S-Sasuke-kun?"

.

.

.

Naruto mengantar Sasuke sampai kamar apartemen Satsuki. Ino harus pergi karena ada urusan lain. Naruto menidurkan Sasuke di ranjang, kemudian duduk di sebelahnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Aku sangat terkejut saat kau kesulitan bernafas tadi." Naruto mengelus pipi Sasuke.

Sasuke kembali meneteskan air mata ketika Naruto mengelus pipi'nya'. Ia bangun dan langsung memeluk Naruto.

"Hei, ada apa? Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Naruto. Namun tidak ada jawaban dari Sasuke. "Hei, Sasu, katakan padaku, ada ap-"

"Naruto, aku akan mati."

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

P/S: Yosh, akhirnya chap 5! Maaf ya kalau readers merasa alurnya kecepetan, atau malah kelmbatan. Atau menemukan typo bertebaran :') btw, ada yang mau aku ceritasin. Aku pilih AKB48, dan dialognya berdasarkan kisah nyata (?). Pas aku dengerin (plus nyanyiin) lagu AKB48 yang _Mae Shika Mukanee_ , temenku langsung nyamber "sejak kapan kamu suka AKB48?" dan entah kenapa aku rasa itu cocok buat adegan diatas XD dan lagu tohoshinki yg love in the ice juga beneran lagu kesukaan aku *plak*

Agak ga penting sih, tapi aku pengen sharing itu aja sama readers wkwkwkwk. Okedeh sampai jumpa di chap selanjutnya~


	6. Chapter 6

Ini adalah remake dari Pretty Sasuke or Satsuki yang pernah aku publish sebelumnya. Entah kenapa kalau pake alur yang dulu aku ga bisa bikin lanjutannya. Jadi ini versi terbaru yang agak jauh dari cerita yang kemarin. Aku harap readers semua suka

.

.

Disclaimer: Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto/Pretty Prita punya Andrei Aksana/Sejuta Bintang punya Mito Orihara

Pairing: NaruSasu, SasuSaku (tidak akan menjurus kesini), NejiSatsuki (Satsuki bisa dibilang OC).

Pretty Sasuke or Satsuki

By: Misa Chiiyuki

.

.

" _Naruto, aku akan mati."_

.

.

Mereka berdua sama-sama diam,tenggelam dalam pemikirannya masing-masing. Sasuke telah menceritakan semuanya pada Naruto, tentang hasil dari percakapannya dengan Satsuki yang tidak membuahkan hasil. Mereka berpikir keras, bagaimana caranya untuk menyelamatkan Sasuke dari masalah ini.

"Naru, b-bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan?" ajak Sasuke.

"Tapi bagaimana bisa kau jalan-jalan dalam situasi seperti ini Sasuke? Kita harus memikirkan cara untuk mengubah keputusan Satsuki."

Sasuke menggenggam tangan Naruto. "Tapi, aku tidak yakin Satsuki akan mengubah keputusannya. Ia pasti sangat membnciku karena aku melakukan hal yang sama dengan tunangannya. Ia pasti akan menyeretku ke neraka." Ia melihat wajah Naruto yang menunjukan keresahan, kemudian ia mengecup bibir Naruto pelan. "Aku akan mati. Entah itu besok, lusa, atau pun hari ini. Jadi selama masih ada waktu, ayo kita membuat kenangan yang indah."

Meski tidak sepenuhnya setuju, tapi Naruto mencoba memahami situasi dan perasaan Sasuke saat ini. Mungkin mereka memang tidak bisa bersama, mungkin mereka memang bersalah karena telah menyakiti banyak orang. Akhirnya Naruto menangguk dan menyetujui ajakan Sasuke.

"Baiklah, ayo kita pergi jalan-jalan."

.

.

.

"Keadaannya normal, hanya saja ia butuh olahraga untuk memulihkan otot-ototnya. Mungkin sekitar satu atau dua minggu ia sudah bisa pulang ke rumah." sang dokter menjelaskan keadaan 'Sasuke' pada keluarganya. Keluarga Sasuke tentu merasa senang mendengar hal itu. Ibu Sasuke memeluk raga anak bungsunya itu dengan erat.

"Syukurlah Sasuke. Ibu sangat bersyukur kau sudah sadar."

Sementara Satsuki yang ada dalam raga Sasuke tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Ia tidak mengenal mereka, bahkan jika ia tahu mereka adalah orang yang selama ini duduk disampingnya dan menjaganya.

"Sasuke-kun, aku senang kau sudah sadar."

Satsuki menatap gadis berambut merah jambu yang duduk di sampingnya. Matanya terlihat siap untuk menangis, tapi ia mencoba menahannya. Gadis berambut merah jambu itu pasti Sakura, tunangan Sasuke.

"Sakura-chan selalu menemanimu selama kau berada di rumah sakit. Kau beruntung memiliki tunangan sepertinya, Sasu. Ah, aku jadi tidak sabar menanti pernikahan kalian." ucap Ibu Sasuke.

"Tapi tentu saja ia harus sembuh dulu." timpal ayah Sasuke.

Mereka terlihat bahagia, namun tidak begitu untuk Satsuki. Entah kenapa ia merasa tidak enak. Ia bingung harus bagaimana. Ia mengetahui masalahnya, ia tahu Sasuke tidak mencintai Sakura dan berniat putus dengannya. Tapi disisi lain ia merasa iba pada Sakura karena ia juga mengalami hal yang sama. Ia tahu bagaimana sakitnya ditinggalkan.

"Sasuke, ibu dan ayah harus mengurus sesuatu. Kau bersama Sakura-chan sebentar ya. Kami tidak akan lama." setelah itu mereka pergi. Tersisalah Sakura dan Satsuki di ruangan itu.

Sakura menatap tidak nyaman ke arah 'Sasuke'. Ia bingung harus memulai percakapan darimana. Dan jujur saja ia sedikit cemas Sasuke masih ingat dengan ucapannya dan membatalkan pernikahan mereka.

" _Ne.._ Sasuke-kun. Apa kau ingat dengan kejadian di restaurant waktu itu?" Ia menatap 'Sasuke' yang hanya diam mendengarkan. Bahkan tidak menatap ke arahnya. "Kau bilang, akan membatalkan pernikahan kita. I-itu, tidak benar kan? K-kau akan melanjutkan pertunangan ini kan?"

Akhirnya Satsuki menatap Sakura.

"Akan kupikirkan."

.

.

.

Sudah tiga hari semenjak Sasuke bertemu Satsuki, dan semenjak Satsuki bangun dari tidurnya. Naruto memutuskan untuk tinggal di apartemen Satsuki bersama Sasuke. Meski yah, mereka tidak bisa tidur bersama karena Sasuke khawatir Naruto akan melakukan hal-hal yang aneh pada raga Satsuki.

Sasuke masih berada dalam raga Satsuki dan masih menjadi manajer Naruto. Saat ini mereka berada di lokasi syuting. Ia heran, sudah tiga hari,tapi Satsuki masih belum memutuskan kematiannya. Padahal ia sudah mempersiapkan hati untuk meninggalkan dunia ini. Karin juga tidak muncul selama tiga hari ini. Sementara ia memiliki segudang pertanyaan yang ingin ia ketahui dari Karin. Matanya kembali terfokus pada Naruto. Mereka sedang syuting di sebuah rumah. Ada adengan kekerasan (perkelahian) di _scene_ ini. Naruto menolak memakai pemeran pengganti, dan memutuskan akan melakukan adegan itu sendiri.

Tepat ketika Naruto mengarahkan tinjunya dengan sekuat tenaga, lawan main Naruto menghindar, dan berakhir dengan tangan Naruto meninju sebuah lemari kaca dengan keras. Hingga menyebabkan kaca itu pecah. Tangan Naruto terluka cukup dalam dan mengeluarkan darah. Kru dan para pemain langsung bergegas menolong Naruto. Sasuke yang melihat hal itu juga ikut berlari ke arah Naruto dan melihat lukanya. Wajah Sasuke memucat ketika melihat raut kesakitan Naruto.

"Sebaiknya kita bawa ke rumah sakit." ucap salah satu kru.

Sasuke mengangguk mengiayakan. Naruto digotong hingga masuk ke dalam mobil dan menuju ke rumah sakit. Sasuke yang berada di dalam mobil hanya bisa berdoa untuk keselamatan Naruto. Sementara dua kru lain mencoba memberikan pertolongan pertama pada luka Naruto.

Setelah sampai di rumah sakit, Naruto segera ditangani oleh dokter jaga di unit gawat darurat. Sasuke dan tiga kru lainnya menunggu di luar.

"Orihara-san, aku mau membeli kopi, apa kau mau juga?" ucap salah satu kru pada Sasuke.

"T-tidak usah, terima kasih."

Kru lainnya menatap cemas ke arah Sasuke. Wajahnya pucat dan tubuhnya gemetaran. Kru yang akan membeli kopi itu menarik tangan 'Satsuki'. Kemudian mengajaknya pergi.

"T-tunggu. Aku harus menemani Naruto!" Sasuke mencoba menolak.

"Naruto-kun akan baik-baik saja, ia orang yang kuat. Justru kami lebih cemas jika kau kena serangan jantung saking cemasnya pada Naruto."

Kedua kru yang melihat mereka pergi hanya bisa diam.

"Hah, bisa saja si Kiba. Padahal dia memang suka pada Orihara-san. Bilang saja ingin berduaan dengannya." ucap kru yang bernama Lee.

"Bukannya kau juga suka pada Orihara-san?" timpal kru yang satunya.

"A-apa maksudmu Shikamaru! Aku tidak menyukainya." Shikamaru mendengus mendengar hal itu. Lee bilang tidak suka tapi wajahnya merah.

Sementara itu Sasuke dan Kiba tiba di kantin rumah sakit. Sasuke memesan teh hijau, dan Kiba memesan kopi. Sasuke mulai tenang setelah meminum teh itu. Tubuhnya mulai rileks. Sasuke menatap Kiba.

"Terima kasih, emm-"

"Kiba, panggil saja aku Kiba."

"Ah,ya, terima kasih Kiba-san. Aku mulai tenang. Jujur aku cukup kaget setela melihat begitu banyak darah tadi."

"Y-ya, aku tahu. Aku juga kaget Shikamaru dan Lee bisa memberikan pertolongan pertama padanya."

Sasuke mengangguk. Ia meminum tehnya lagi. Kiba menatap Sasuke takut-takut. Kemudian ia bertanya. "O-orihara-san, apa kau punya p-pacar?"

Pertanyaan Kiba membuat Sasuke hampir tersedak, namun ia berusaha tenang. "Ah, itu... memangnya kenapa, Kiba-san?"

"T-tidak, aku hanya ingin tahu."

"Ya, aku sudah punya pacar." jawab Sasuke. Yah, ia tidak bohong. Satsuki yang asli sendiri pun memang punya pacar kan? Walaupun, dicampakan sih...

Sasuke melihat raut kecewa Kiba. "Ah, begitu ya. Hehe. A-aku tidak ada maksud apapun, Orihara-san. Aku hanya penasaran." ucap Kiba gugup. Sasuke tertawa kecil.

"Ya, aku tahu kok, Kiba-san."

Tak lama setelah itu, Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah taman rumah sakit yang ada di depan kantin. Ia baru sadar, ini kan rumah sakit tempat raganya dirawat. Matanya memicing melihat dua orang yang tidak asing untuknya. Dan ia begitu tahu itu adalah Sakura bersama dengan raganya. Raganya! Itu berarti Satsuki sadar. Tapi- kenapa?

"Kiba-san, aku permisi sebentar." kemudian ia berlari ke arah Sakura dan Satsuki. Meninggalkan Kiba yang hanya bisa mengangguk lesu karena patah hati mengetahui Satsuki sudah punya pacar.

Sasuke menghentikan larinya dan berjalan pelan ke arah mereka berdua. Raganya duduk di kursi roda, Sakura di belakangnya mendorong sambil berbicara. Ia mendekat dan berhenti di depan mereka. Sakura tentu saja terkejut. Gadis ini kan yang waktu itu seenaknya memegang tangan Sasuke.

"Aku mau bicara." ucap Sasuke.

"Kau! Apa lagi yang kau inginkan?! Pergi dari sini!" ucap Sakura kasar.

"Aku tidak bicara padamu." balas Sasuke dingin.

Satsuki memperhatikan raganya. Rasanya aneh melihat tubuhnya ada di depannya, sementara ia terjebak dalam tubuh orang lain.

"Hentikan, aku akan bicara dengannya. Tolong tinggalkan kami berdua."

Sakura mendengus mendengar jawaban 'Sasuke'. Mau tidak mau ia meninggalkan 'Sasuke' dengan gadis itu. Setelah Sakura pergi, Sasuke mendorong kursi roda Satsuki dan ia sendiri duduk di salah satu bangku.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau akan bangun."

"Yah, begitulah. Kau sendiri kenapa ada disini?"

"Naruto terluka saat syuting, lukanya cukup parah sehingga kami harus membawanya ke rumah sakit." Satsuki mengagguk mendengarnya. Sasuke bertanya lagi. "Jadi, apa alasanmu bangun? Bukankah kau memilih untuk mati?"

"Jadi kau lebih suka kita mati?"

"T-tidak sih. Tapi yah, aku cukup terkejut."

Satsuki menghela nafas pelan. "Aku berubah pikiran." Ia mendongak dan menatap ke arah langit. "Saat terakhir kau menangis, sewaktu kita membuat koneksi. Entah kenapa hatiku sakit. Aku seperti, merasa jahat."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena memisahkan dua orang yang saling mencintai demi membalaskan sakit hatiku. Maksudku, kau tidak ada hubungannya dengan masalahku. Hanya karena kita terjebak dalam situasi yang sama. Bukan berarti aku bisa seenaknya menghancurkan hidupmu."

Sasuke tersentuh mendengar hal itu. Ia bersyukur, sangat bersyukur setelah tahu ia tidak akan berpisah dengan Naruto.

"Terima kasih, Satsuki."

"Tidak, jangan berterima kasih. Aku akan merasa sangat bersalah kalau kau berterima kasih."

"Jadi... apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang?"

"Kita temui Neji."

"Apa?"

"Kita, harus menyelesaikan masalah kita kan? Kalau begitu ayo bertemu Neji, dan bicarakan masalah yang kami hadapi."

" K-kau juga ikut?"

"Tentu saja. Ini masalahku."

"Ah, ya, benar. Tapi, kenapa harus bertemu Neji dulu? Padahal Sakura ada disini dan kita bisa menyelesaikannya hari ini juga."

Satsuki memutar bola matanya. "Ayolah Sasuke. Masalahmu tidak hanya terbatas pada hubunganmu, Sakura, dan Naruto saja. Tetapi juga dengan orang tuamu dan orang tua Sakura. Sedangkan aku, ini adalah masalahku, Neji, dan Gaara. Tidak ada pihak lain."

"Hmm, benar juga. Baiklah, aku setuju."

Satsuki tersenyum. "Baiklah, aku akan mengubungimu saat aku keluar dari rumah sakit. Dan, sampaikan salamku pada Naruto."

.

+misamisa+

.

Satu minggu telah terlewat. Satsuki keluar dari rumah sakit setelah pulih sepenuhnya. Sasuke, atas perintah dan informasi dari Satsuki, menghubungi Neji untuk mengajaknya bertemu. Mereka berjanji untuk bertemu di sebuah cafe. Satsuki dan Sasuke menunggu dengan sabar. Naruto yang sudah sembuh memutuskan untuk ikut, namun Satsuki melarangnya. Naruto tetap bersikeras untuk ikut. Akhirnya ia menunggu mereka dan duduk di salah satu bangku cafe yang berjarak dua kursi dari tempat Sasuke dan Satsuki.

Tidak lama Neji datang bersama dengan pemuda berambut merah, itu pasti Gaara. Mereka duduk di hadapan Sasuke dan Satsuki.

"Satsuki, siapa lelaki ini?" tunjuknya ke arah 'Sasuke'.

"E-emm, dia-"

Belum sempat Sasuke menjawab, Satsuki yang berada dalam raga Sasuke menimpali. "Anggap saja aku mediator kalian. Aku sudah mendengar semua masalah kalian, dan aku disini ingin membantu agar masalah kalian selesai."

Neji agak ragu, tapi akhirnya menyetujuinya. "Baiklah, aku mengerti."

"Jadi, Neji-kun, adakah yang ingin kau jelaskan pada Satsuki?" ucap Satsuki sendiri.

Neji terlihat berpikir sebentar, ia kemudian menatap mata Sasuke yang ada dalam tubuh Satsuki. Sementara Sasuke jadi salah tingkah, tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"Satsuki, aku tidak memintamu memaafkanku. Aku tahu, ini adalah kesalahan yang sangat besar, karena aku telah menyakiti dan mengkhianatimu. Tapi- tapi aku sangat mencintai Gaara. Aku awalnya ragu, karena sebenarnya orang tuaku menolak hubungan kami, maka aku pikir bila aku menjadikanmu tameng, aku bisa berhubungan dengan Gaara dibelakangmu. Tapi- tapi aku tidak bisa melakukannya lagi." Baik Sasuke, Satsuki, Gaara, ataupun Naruto yang sedang menguping diam. Menunggu ucapan Neji setelahnya.

"Aku tahu bila aku tersu melakukannya, aku akan membuatmu dan Gaara semakin terluka." Neji menggenggam tangan Sasuke. "Satsuki, aku memang egois. Aku tidak memikirkan perasaanmu ketika membuat semua keputusan ini. Aku- aku sangat menyesal."

"Tidak ada yang perlu disesali, Neji." Sasuke menjawab. Satsuki menatap Sasuke heran. "Kau tahu, aku sangat mencintaimu, aku rela memberikan apapun agar bisa bersamamu. Tapi- tapi aku ingin kau bahagia bersama orang yang kau cintai. Aku merasa jahat jika harus memisahkan dua orang yang saling mencintai demi kepentinganku sendiri. Kau setuju kan, Sasuke-san?"

Satsuki terlonjak ditanya oleh Sasuke. "Ya, aku setuju." Sastuki berdehem sekali kemudian menatap Neji angkuh. "Satsuki-san sangat baik hati, jadi ia akan membiarkanmu pergi bersama orang yang ia cintai. Dan kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkannya. Seperti yang kau tahu dia sangat cantik dan terkenal di kalangan para lelaki. Ia pasti akan secepatnya menemukan penggantimu."

Neji tersenyum mendengar hal itu. "Kau benar. Aku tidak perlu cemas. Satsuki, pasti baik-baik saja."

Beberapa saat mereka minum kopi dan mengobrol bersama. Untuk pertama kalinya Satsuki bicara dengan Gaara, orang yang dicintai oleh Neji. Ternyata Gaara cukup pemalu, tapi ia yakin Gaara pasti orang yang baik. Kemudian Neji dan Gaara berpamitan, tinggalah Sasuke dan Satsuki di meja itu. Naruto menghampiri mereka dan duduk di depannya.

"Jadi, masalahmu sudah selesai, Satsuki-san?" tanya Naruto.

Namun setelah beberapa lama tidak ada jawaban dari Satsuki. Sasuke yang cemas karena Satsuki hanya menunduk menepuk bahunya pelan. "Satsuki-san?"

Satsuki langsung memeluk Sasuke dan membenamkan wajahnya di leher Sasuke. Ia menangis, menumpahkan segala yang dirasakannya. Bohong jika ia bilang tidak sedih, bohong jika ia bilang tidak sakit hati. Tapi apa yang bisa ia lakukan? Ia harus bisa melupakan Neji. Ia harus mengerti bahwa ada hal-hal yang begitu ia inginkan namun tidak bisa ia dapatkan.

Sasuke mengusap punggung Satsuki. Memberikannya ketenangan. Adalah hal yang baik Satsuki mau merubah pikirannya untuk mati, dan kembali memulai hidupnya. Yang Satsuki butuhkan saat ini adalah ketenangan, dan keberanian untuk melangkah lagi.

.

.

.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Ini adalah remake dari Pretty Sasuke or Satsuki yang pernah aku publish sebelumnya. Entah kenapa kalau pake alur yang dulu aku ga bisa bikin lanjutannya. Jadi ini versi terbaru yang agak jauh dari cerita yang kemarin. Aku harap readers semua suka

.

.

Disclaimer: Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto/Pretty Prita punya Andrei Aksana/Sejuta Bintang punya Mito Orihara

Pairing: NaruSasu

Warning: Ada konten tentang menstruasi yang mungkin agak gimana buat beberapa readers, jadi kalau mau bisa langsung di skip aja hehe.

Pretty Sasuke or Satsuki

By: Misa Chiiyuki

.

.

 _Sasuke membuka matanya. Perut bagian bawahnya terasa sangat sakit. Ia bergegas ke kamar mandi dan duduk di toilet. Ia menguap pelan dan melihat ke arah celana dalamnya. Ia terkejut. Ia... berdarah..._

" _NARUTO! AKU BENAR-BENAR AKAN MATI!"_

.

.

Sebagai pria dewasa, Sasuke tentu tahu apa yang dimaksud dengan menstruasi. Tapi bagaimana pun ini bukanlah hal yang pernah ia alami sendiri secara langsung. Ia bergetar merasakan perutnya diremas. Rasanya sakit sekali. Ia ingin menangis, tapi untuk apa? Sasuke memutuskan untuk menelpon Ino. Sebagai wanita Ino pasti tahu apa yang harus dilakukan.

Tidak lama setelah itu Ino datang dan masuk ke kamar Satsuki. Ia terkejut ranjang Satsuki ternoda darah dimana-mana. Dan Sasuke tergeletak tidak berdaya diatas ranjang dengan celana yang juga terkena darah.

"Ya Tuhan, Sasuke-san. Kau tidak menggunakan pembalut?" tanya Ino. Ia bergegas mencari pembalut yang mungkin dimiliki Satsuki di dalam kamar.

"Hiks, aku tidak bisa mencarinya. Perutku sakit sekali. Aku belum pernah merasakan yang seperti ini."

Ino menemukan pembalut di salah satu laci Satsuki. Ia mengambil celana dalam bersih Satsuki dan memasangkan pembalut tersebut disana.

"Sasuke-san, pergilah ke toilet. Mandi, dan gantilah pakaianmu. Ini, pakai celana dalam yang sudah kutempeli pembalut." Ino menyerahkan celana dalam itu pada Sasuke. Sasuke mengangguk dan berjalan pelan ke kamar mandi. Ino membantu Sasuke, menggantri sprei ranjangnya, dan memasangkan pembalut ke celana dalam Satsuki yang dirasa cukup hingga tujuh hari.

Beberapa saat kemudian Sasuke keluar dari kamar mandi dengan pakaian yang sudah bersih, dan langsung menghempaskan diri lagi ke ranjang, sambil meringkuk memegang perutnya.

"Masih sakit?" tanya Ino.

Sasuke hanya mengangguk. Sial, ia tidak tahu jika menjadi wanita sebegini merepotkan. Ino pergi ke dapur, dan kembali membawa sebotol air hangat.

"Ini, letakkan botol ini di tempat yang sakit."

"D-dimana?"

Ino mendecak, kemudian meletakan botol air hangat itu di bagian perut dekat rahim (perempuan pasti tahu kan dimana). "Disini."

Perlahan-lahan rasa sakit itu berkurang. "Sudah lebih baik. Terima kasih, Ino-san."

"Sama-sama. Pasti sulit untukmu terjebak di tubuh wanita. Yah, beginilah kami saat menstruasi. Kerepotan." Ino tersenyum melihat 'sahabatnya' yang tampak nyaman dan berkurang rasa sakitnya. Sampai bunyi bel mengagetkan keduanya.

Ino membuka pintu dan melihat Naruto bersama Satsuki datang.

"Oh, hei, ayo masuk." Ino membuka pintu lebar agar mereka bisa masuk.

"Mana Sasuke?" tanya Naruto.

"Emm, ceritanya agak panjang. Singkatnya, ia sedang sakit karena menstruasi."

"Apa?!" teriak Naruto dan Satsuki bersamaan. Mereka bergegas ke kamar Satsuki dan meliat Sasuke terbaring disana.

"Sasuke, kau baik-baik saja? Mau ke rumah sakit?" Naruto mengusap rambut Sasuke.

Satsuki yang melihat itu mendengus. "Jangan seenaknya menyentuh tubuhku!"

Semua yang ada disana langsung tertawa geli. "Baiklah-baiklah." Naruto menjauh dari Sasuke.

"Ayo kita berangkat. Hari ini aku sudah meminta keluargamu dan Sakura untuk berkumpul." ucap Satsuki.

"T-tapi aku tidak bisa berdiri. Rasanya sesuatu keluar dibawah sana ketika aku berdiri."

"Lalu bagaimana? Aku tidak bisa melakukannya sendiri. Meski pun bersama Naruto, tapi aku juga harus menyampaikan apa yang ingin kau sampaikan."

Mereka berpikir sebentar, sampai Ino mendapatkan pencerahan. "Aku punya ide!"

.

.

.

Naruto dan Satsuki memasuki kediaman Uchiha. Sementara Sasuke dan Ino ada di dalam mobil Naruto. Sasuke berbaring sambil tetap membawa botol air hangat itu. Satsuki masuk dengan earphone dan kamera kecil yang tersembunyi di kerah bajunya. Itulah ide Ino. Sasuke bisa tahu isi pembicaraan itu dengan kamera pengintai yang terhubung dengan ponselnya, dan bisa mengungkapkan isi hatinya melalui Satsuki dan earphone itu. Karena Sasuke harus berbaring, jadi hanya ini yang bisa dilakukan. Untung saja Ino punya kenalan yang punya alat-alat semacam itu.

Sasuke memperhatikan dengan seksama. Ayahnya marah ketika melihat Naruto datang ke rumahnya.

Dan yah, Satsuki cukup gemetaran menghadapi ayah Sasuke yang sedang murka di hadapannya. Ia melirik Naruto yang terlihat , pasti Naruto sudah beberapa kali menghadapi kemarahan ayah Sasuke. Jadi, sudah biasa.

"Bocah tengik, berani-beraninya kau datang ke rumah ini!"ucap ayah Sasuke. Sementara ibu dan kakak Sasuke hanya duduk diam dan memperhatikan sang kepala keluarga. Sesungguhnya, kalau boleh jujur, mereka akan terima jika Sasuke menikah dengan laki-laki, selama itu adalah orang yang dicintainya. Namun agak sulit melunakan hati ayah Sasuke itu.

"Saya sudah pernah bilang, saya mencintai Sasuke dan akan melakukan apapun untuknya. Dan saat ini, kami akan mengatakan sesuatu kepada kalian." ucap Naruto dengan berani. Ia menatap Satsuki.

" _Satsuki, ulangi apa yang kuucapkan. Ayah, ibu, kakak, dan Sakura. Aku minta maaf jika aku mengecewakan kalian. Tapi aku sudah tidak bisa membendungnya lagi. Aku mencintai Naruto, dan aku akan menikah dengannya. Aku ingin membatalkan pernikahan dengan Sakura."_ terdengar Sasuke bicara di earphone kecil yang ia pasang di telinga kirinya.

"Ah, emm, a-ayah, ibu, kakak, dan Sakura. Aku minta maaf jika aku mengecewakan kalian. Tapi aku sudah tidak bisa membendungnya lagi. Aku.. aku mencintai Naruto, dan aku akan menikah dengannya. Aku ingin membatalkan pernikahan dengan Sakura." Satsuki mengikuti perkataan Sasuke.

"Kau sudah gila Sasuke! Kau mau keluarga Uchiha dipermalukan karena ada keturunannya yang gay? Kau mau itu terjadi? Dan kau bocah tengik." Ayah Sasuke menunjuk Naruto. "Kau akan kehilangan kariermu. Popularitasmu! Kau akan dicap menjijikan karena ketahuan jadi seorang gay!"

"Aku sama sekali tidak keberatan. Lagipula, sekarang sudah banyak artis yang mengakui kalau mereka gay, dan mereka diterima oleh masyarakat. Aku rasa, sesuatu yang dianggap tabu ini sudah bisa diterima oleh masyarakat. Dan kalau pun aku tidak bisa melanjutkan karierku sebagai aktor, aku tidak keberatan. Asalkan aku bisa bersama Sasuke." jawab Naruto.

" _Aku juga sangat mencintai Naruto, ayah..."_

"Aku juga sangat mencintai Naruto, ayah..."

PLAK

Terdengar suara yang sangat keras dan menyakitkan. Satsuki memegang pipinya yang terasa sangat sakit karena ditampar oleh ayah Sasuke. Oh tidak, matanya mulai memanas dan siap menumpahkan air mata kapan saja.

Sasuke di mobil Naruto juga menatap ayahnya tidak percaya. Hei, ayahnya memukulnya. Ah, maksudnya memukul Satsuki! Untuk sesaat ia tidak berani bicara apapun. Sampai-

"Memang tidak seharusnya dua orang lelaki saling mencintai satu sama lain. Memang tidak seharusnya aku menerima lamaran Naruto. Tapi- tapi- mencintai seseorang bukanlah suatu kesalahan!" ucap Satsuki.

"Salah!" balas ayah Sasuke tajam. "Tentu saja salah! Apalagi jika menyangkut dengan masa depan keluarga!"

Satsuki tidak bisa menjawab apa-apa.

" _Baiklah kalau begitu..."_

"B-baiklah kalau begitu." ulang Satsuki.

" _Aku akan meninggalkan rumah. Silakan hapus aku dari daftar keluarga, maupun warisan."_

"Eh? Apa?" Satsuki ragu untuk mengulangnya.

" _Sudah katakan saja!"_

"Umm.. Okay. Aku akan meninggalkan rumah. Silakan hapus aku dari daftar keluarga, maupun warisan!"

"Sasuke!" Naruto terkejut mendengar hal itu. Ia memang mencintai Sasuke. Tapi ia juga tidak ingin Sasuke membuang keluarganya demi dirinya.

"Sasuke, apa maksudmu nak? Kau tidak serius kan?" Ibu Sasuke akhirnya buka suara dan menghampiri anak bungsunya itu.

" _Aku serius."_

"Aku serius."

" _Untuk penerus keluarga, masih ada Itachi-nii yang bisa melakukannya. Lagipula, bukankah aku memang tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa dengan baik dan hanya menjadi bayangan Itachi-nii saja?"_

"I-itachi-nii akan meneruskan keluarga. Lagipula aku hanya bayangan dari Itachi-nii." ucap Satsuki agak tidak fokus.

"Sasuke!"

"Baiklah, pergilah dari sini. Kau bukan anggota keluarga Uchiha lagi." setelah mengatakan itu ayah Sasuke pergi dari ruang tamu itu.

Ibu Sasuke memeluk anak bungsunya sambil menangis. "Sasuke, jangan pergi."

" _Peluk ibuku, dan bilang aku menyayanginya."_

Satsuki menuruti perintah Sasuke dan memeluk ibu Sasuke. "Maafkan aku ibu. Aku menyayangimu."

Sementara itu kakak Sasuke menghampiri Naruto, dan mengajaknya berjabat tangan.

"Eh?"

"Aku menitipkan adikku padamu. Dia memang agak manja dan sulit diatur. Tapi dia anak yang baik. Tolong jaga dia." ucap Itachi sambil tersenyum.

Naruto hampir menangis mendengar hal itu, kemudian menyambut jabatan tangan Itcahi. "Baik, Itachi-san. Serahkan saja padaku."

.

.

.

Mikoto, Itachi, dan Sakura mengantar Satsuki dan Naruto sampai depan. Sasuke dan Ino sembunyi di dalam mobil.

"Sasuke, nanti tolong beritahu ibu dimana kau tinggal. Ibu akan mengunjungimu, dan membawakanmu makanan. Dan ini..." Ibu Sasuke menyerahkan amplop dengan sejumlah uang di dalamnya.

"I-ibu, ini-"

"Kumohon ambilah. Makan yang banyak. Jangan terlalu banyak pikiran." Ibu Sasuke kembali memeluknya. "Ibu menyanyangimu."

"Aku juga sayang ibu."

Mikoto tersenyum sedih, kemudian menatap Naruto. "Naruto-kun, tolong jaga Sasuke. Jika kalian memang menutuskan untuk menikah... beritahu ibu. Ibu akan membantu menyiapkan pernikahan kalian." Mikoto berjalan ke arah Naruto dan memeluknya erat.

Satsuki tersenyum. Ia menoleh ke arah Sakura. Sedari tadi gadis itu hanya diam. Satsuki yang paling tahu bagaimana perasaan Sakura. Ia berjalan mendekati Sakura dan menepuk pundaknya.

"Maafkan aku, aku yang bersalah."

Sakura hanya menatap kosong, dan ia menangis keras. Satsuki memeluknya memberikan ketenangan. Sakit, pasti hatinya sangat sakit.

Sasuke melihat hal itu dalam mobil.

" _katakan padanya, maafkan aku. Semoga kau bisa menemukan seseorang yang lebih mencintaimu dibandingkan aku."_

"Maafkan aku, Sakura. Semoga kau bisa menemukan cinta sejatimu."

.

+misamisa+

.

Naruto mengantar Sasuke, Satsuki, dan Ino ke apartemen mereka. Tadi Sasuke sempat menyuruh Satsuki mengemasi beberapa barangnya untuk dibawa pindah. Dan barang-barang itu akan dibawa ke apartemen Naruto. Ya, mereka memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama di apartemen Naruto. Sasuke turun perlahan dari mobil Naruto, ia sudah bisa berdiri dan berjalan. Rasa sakitnya sudah hilang entah kemana.

"Sasuke, besok pagi aku akan menjemputmu."

"Ya. Barang-barangku kau simpan dulu di apartemenmu. Besok aku sendiri yang akan membereskannya."

"Baiklah, selamat malam."

"Selamat malam, Naru." Kemudian mereka bertiga berjalan masuk ke apartemen, sampai Naruto kembali memanggil Sasuke.

"Sasuke! Besok, kau akan kembali kan?"

Sasuke tersenyum dan menjawab. "Iya!" dan kembali berjalan masuk.

Ino kembali ke kamarnya, sementara Sasuke dan Satsuki masuk ke apartemen Satsuki. Setelah membersihkan diri masing-masing, mereka bersiap untuk tidur. Sasuke tidur di atas ranjang, dan Satsuki tidur di bawah menggunakan futon.

"Besok, kita akan kembali normal kan?" tanya Satsuki.

"Aku harap begitu."

" _Tentu saja kalian akan kembali. Urusan kalian sudah selesai."_

Mereka terlonjak mendengar suara Karin.

"Karin? Kau darimana saja? Selama beberapa hari ini kami mencarimu! Kau pergi kemana disaat kami butuh bantuan?" cecar Satsuki.

Karin tertawa pelan. _"Yah, dewa kematian juga punya masalahnya sendiri. Aku dihukum karena terlalu ikut campur dalam urusan kalian manusia."_

"Dihukum? Apa yang terjadi padamu?"tanya Sasuke.

" _Sudahlah, itu tidak penting. Yang penting besok kalian akan kembali seperti semula. Dan tugasku untuk kali ini sudah selesai."_

"Untuk kali ini?"

" _Ya, aku masih punya urusan dengan kalian nanti."_

"Hmm, Karin-san. Aku ingin berterima kasih." ucap Sasuke pelan.

" _Hah? Berterima kasih? Untuk apa?"_

"Untuk segalanya." jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Yah, bagaimanapun kau sudah membantu kami. Terima kasih." balas Satsuki.

Karin terdiam mendengarnya, kemudian tertawa. _"Hahaha, baiklah, akan kuterima rasa terima kasih kalian. Sekarang sudah waktunya mengucapkan perpisahan. Sampai jumpa, pada saatnya aku akan menjemput kalian lagi."_ kemudian ia menghilang.

.

.

.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Ini adalah remake dari Pretty Sasuke or Satsuki yang pernah aku publish sebelumnya. Entah kenapa kalau pake alur yang dulu aku ga bisa bikin lanjutannya. Jadi ini versi terbaru yang agak jauh dari cerita yang kemarin. Aku harap readers semua suka

.

.

Disclaimer: Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto/Pretty Prita punya Andrei Aksana/Sejuta Bintang punya Mito Orihara

Pairing: NaruSasu.

Warning: Ada Lemonnya wkwkwk

Pretty Sasuke or Satsuki

By: Misa Chiiyuki

.

.

Mencium bau masakan yang sedap, Naruto terbangun. Ia berjalan ke arah dapur dan melihat Sasuke memasak untuk sarapan mereka. Naruto tersenyum jahil dan berjalan pelan mendekati Sasuke, berniat mengagetkannya.

"Kau sudah bangun, Naru? Sebentar lagi sarapan siap. Tunggulah sebentar."

Naruto mendengus. "Padahal aku baru mau mengagetkanmu." Naruto mendekat pada Sasuke dan memeluknya dari belakang. "Kau wangi, sayang."

"Aku sudah mandi, memangnya aku pemalas sepertimu? Awas, aku mau memindahkan nasi goreng ini."

Naruto cemberut melihat Sasuke yang dingin kepadanya.

"Jangan ngambek, ayo cepat makan. Kau ada syuting hari ini kan?"

Naruto menarik tangan Sasuke dan mendorongnya ke atas meja.

"Apa-apaan kau Naru-"

"Aku sedang ingin." Jawabnya singkat, kemudian membuka satu per satu pakaian Sasuke.

"T-tapi, kau ada syuting.. nghh.." Sasuke mendesah pelan ketika Naruto mengecup lehernya. Meninggalkan beberapa bekas kemerahan di lehernya.

"A-ah, ngh-" Naruto paling tahu titik sensitif Sasuke ada di dadanya. Sasuke sangat suka ketika Naruto memainkan puting dadanya.

"Naruto.. hh.. mmh."

"Dadamu manis."

"L-langsung saja, Naru."

"Apa?"

"Kubilang." Sasuke menarik kepala Naruto mendekat padanya. Kemudian berbisik. "Langsung masukan."

Tanpa banyak berpikir lagi Naruto membuka celananya dan memasukan miliknya yang sudah tegang ke dalam lubang anus Sasuke.

"A-ah! T-tunggu sebentar, aku-"

"Tadi kau sendiri yang minta langsung tidak akan menahan diri, Sasuke."

Naruto memaju mundurkan kejantanannya di lubang anus Sasuke yang memerah. Sasuke memejamkan matanya. Memang salahnya minta langsung dimasuki tanpa persiapan, kini ia harus menahan sakit ketika anusnya yang masih kering ditembus oleh kejantanan Naruto.

"Ahh.. engh Naru."

"K-kau sempit, sayang. Anusmu sepertinya sangat lapar ya?"

"Emmh.."

Naruto menarik kejantanannya dari anus Sasuke, kemudian menarik Sasuke berbaring ke lantai yang dingin. Ia membalik tubuh Sasuke hingga menungging, dan mulai memasukan miliknya lagi ke dalam anus basah itu.

"Ahh ahh ahh~"

Sasuke mendesah manja untuk menambah gairah Naruto. Kegiatan mereka berlanjut hingga ponsel Naruto berbunyi. Naruto mengambil ponselnya di atas meja dan mengangkat telponnya. Dan tentu saja masih dalam keadaan menggenjot anus Sasuke.

"Hhh H-halo?" ucap Naruto terbata-bata.

"Oi, _baka_ , kau sudah bangun? Jangan lupa satu jam lagi kau sudah harus sampai di lokasi syuting. Aku akan berangkat bersama Ino jadi tidak usah menjemputku."

"O-oke Satsuki-chan."

"Ahh Naru, a-aku mau- nghh- Naru!"

"S-sebentar lagu, Sasu. Aku juga-"

"Brengsek! Kalian sedang melakukannya? Dasar mesum! Cepat selesaikan dan berangkat! Kalau sampai telat akan kubunuh!" kemudian Satsuki menutup telponnya.

"Kau dengar Sasu? Satsuki menyuruh kita cepat."

"Ah-ka-ahk-lau begitu-hh, bergerak lebih cepat sayang- ahk!"

Naruto tidak bisa menahan dirinya lagi dan menggenjot makin cepat. Sasuke terlonjak merasakan kemaluan Naruto menyentuh tepat titik terdalamnya dengan kasar.

"Ah- ah- anusku- akh- sakit, Naru!"

"Kau yang membuatku seperti ini. Rasakan!"

Klimaks sudah berada di ujung kejantanannya. Sasuke semakin mendesah keras. Ia juga bisa merasakan kejantanan Naruto semakin besar dan siap memuntahkan laharnya.

"Naru! Akh aku- aku! Akkhhh!" akhirnya Sasuke mengeluarkan cairan kenikmatannya. Tidak lama Naruto menyusulnya.

"Shit! Nikmat! Akh, aku datang. Terimalah benihku, Sasuke. Akh!"

Sasuke merasakan benih Naruto megalir deras di anusnya. "Engh, banyak sekali, Naru. Mmhh."

Setelah tiga kali hentakan Naruto mengeluarkan semuanya. Ia menarik kemaluannya dari anus Sasuke. Ia tersenyum kecil melihat benihnya menetes dari anus yang terbuka itu.

"Sepertinya kau butuh mandi lagi, tuan putri."

"B-brengsek!"

.

.

.

Syukurnya jalanan hari itu lancar, jadi Naruto dan Sasuke sampai di lokasi syuting tepat waktu. Setelah keluar dari rumah dan perusahaannya, Sasuke bekerja sebagai kru properti dalam pembuatan film. Satsuki sendiri masih menjadi manajer Naruto.

"Kukira kalian akan terlambat." Satsuki berujar ketus. Ia membawa Naruto ke tempat rias.

Sasuke yang ditinggalkan hanya mendesah pelan. Anusnya masih sakit setelah sex tadi. Dan sekarang ia harus bekerja mengangkut barang dan membuat berbagai macam properti untuk kebutuhan syuting.

Syuting pun dimulai. Sasuke yang sedang istirahat melihat Naruto berakting. Kekasihnya itu memang sangat tampan dan keren. Aktingnya juga bagus. Tidak heran ia menjadi aktor yang sangat terkenal. Sasuke bersyukur setelah mereka mengungkap hubungan mereka ke publik, masyarakat menerimanya. Meski yah, akan selalu ada yang menentang hubungan seperti itu, tapi nyatanya hal itu tidak mengganggu karier Naruto.

Ibunya sering mengunjungi apartemen mereka, makanya Sasuke selalu membersihkan kamarnya, takut-takut ibunya masuk dan melihat kekacauan atau pun bercak cairan aneh di kamarnya. Itachi kembali ke Hokkaido setelah waktu itu pulang ke Tokyo untuk menjenguk Sasuke. Kakaknya itu juga menghubunginya sesekali. Sekedar menanyakan kabar dan sebagainya. Dan ayahnya... masih belum mau mengakui hubungan Sasuke dengan Naruto. Bagaimanapun, harga diri seorang Uchiha melekat erat dalam darahnya.

Sakura... Gadis itu akan baik-baik saja. Ia pasti akan menemukan cinta sejatinya.

"Melamun!" Satsuki menepuk bahu Sasuke hingga membuatnya tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Ah, Satsuki. Kau mengagetkanku."

Satsuki hanya tersenyum. "Sudah empat bulan ya."

"Hn. Aku juga tidak menyangka telah melalui semua itu. Dan, senang sekali bisa kembali bisa kembali ke tubuh asliku."

"Hahaha. Ya, kau benar."

Mereka tertawa. Ya, mereka sudah melewati masa sulit dalam hidup mereka. Yang membuat mereka jadi lebih dewasa. Sudah empat bulan berlalu sejak jiwa mereka tertukar.

"Kau tahu, minggu depan Neji dan Gaara akan menikah." ucap Satsuki.

"Hah? Serius?"

"Iya. Katanya akan menikah di Belanda. Yah, Jepang masih belum seterbuka itu untuk mengizinkan pernikahan sesama jenis."

"Kau sendiri bagaimana? Masih patah hati?"

Satsuki tersenyum kecil. "Tidak. Aku mulai bisa membangun hatiku lagi."

"Kalau begitu kenapa tidak coba kencan dengan Kiba-san saja? Bukankah ia menyukaimu?"

"Hmm, yah, ia pernah menyatakan cintanya padaku. Aku belum memberikan jawaban."

"Hah... menikah ya... entah kenapa aku jadi memikirkannya."

Satsuki menatap cincin yang melingkar di jari manis Sasuke. "Kau sendiri, kapan Naruto akan menikahimu?"

Sasuke ikut menatap cincinnya. "Naruto memang sudah melamarku dan memberiku cincin ini. Tapi... entahlah..."

"Dasar pasangan aneh. Yasudahlah, aku mau beli cemilan dulu. Dah, Suke-kun."

Sasuke menghela nafas pelan. Kalau dipikir-pikir, Naruto tidak pernah membahas tenang pernikahan.

"Apa dia serius denganku?"

.

.

.

"Sasuke, ibu sangat senang kau mengajak ibu minum kopi seperti ini. Rasanya sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kita pergi berdua." Mikoto tersenyum pada anaknya itu. Sasuke mengajaknya minum kopi di sebuah cafe. Ini adalah hal yang jarang sekali terjadi.

Sasuke hanya membalas senyum ibunya, kemudian pandangannya kosong lagi. Mikoto tahu, pasti terjadi sesuatu pada putra bungsunya. Yah, tidak mungkin Sasuke akan mengajaknya pergi berdua saja jika tidak ada masalah yang terjadi. Tapi itu bukan berarti Sasuke anak yang jahat!

"Jadi, apa yang terjadi padamu?"

"Eh?"

"Kau ada masalah kan? Apa yang terjadi?"

Sasuke mendesah pelan. Ya, ia ingin menceritakan masalah ini pada ibunya. Siapa tahu ibunya memiliki solusi.

"Begini,ibu tahu kan sudah empat bulan berlalu sejak Naruto melamarku."

"Iya. Lalu?"

"Tapi sampai sekarang Naruto tidak pernah membicarakan masalah pernikahan denganku. Makusdku, apa memang ia tidak berniat serius denganku?"

Mikoto menepuk pipi Sasuke pelan. "Orang yang berani mempertaruhkan segalanya untuk bisa bersamamu tidak mungkin tidak serius, Sasu-chan. Pasti dia punya alasannya sendiri kenapa sampai saat ini ia belum membicarakan masalah pernikahan denganmu."

"Tapi, ini sudah empat bulan. Aku- aku... ingin menikah dengannya..."

"Ah~ Sasu-chan kau manis sekali. Ibu baru melihat sisi manismu yang seperti ini." Ibu Sasuke tertawa kecil melihat anaknya cemberut.

"Ibu!"

"Sudahlah, kau tunggu saja hingga waktunya tiba. Ia pasti akan segera menikahimu."

Mikoto tersenyum melihat Sasuke yang tengah galau itu.

" _Ah, Naruto-kun, rencanamu berhasil membuat Sasuke galau."_

.

+misamisa+

.

Naruto menarik kopernya dan memasukannya ke dalam bagasi taxi. Film yang dibintangi Naruto telah selesai, dan para kru juga pemain yang terlibat memutuskan untuk pergi ke pemandian air panas di Kyoto. Mereka menyewa sebuah penginapan besar yang khusus dipesan untuk mereka selama disana.

"Kau semangat sekali, Naru."

"Tentu saja, hari ini sangat berarti bagiku."

Sasuke tidak bertanya lebih lanjut tentang hari yang berarti bagi Naruto. Mereka berkumpul dan menaiki bus bersama-sama ke Kyoto.

Sesampainya di Kyoto, Sasuke langsung merebahkan diri. Rasanya malas sekali untuk melakukan apapun.

"Sasu, ayo kita mandi air panas~" Naruto memeluk Sasuke.

"Tidak mau, aku malas."

"Ayolah, masa kau mau bermalas-malasan di tempat menyenangkan seperti ini?"

"Kalau kau mau mandi, mandi saja sendiri. Aku tidak mau."

"Bhuu! Baiklah, aku akan mandi sendiri! Ini, aku belikan jus. Kalau kau mau minum saja."

Sasuke memejamkan mata malas meladeni Naruto. Hah, ia masih saja kepikiran tentang pernikahan itu. Kemarin Satsuki memperlihatkan foto pernikahan Neji dan Gaara padanya. Bikin iri saja! Sasuke membuka tutup botol jus itu. Ternyata sudah bekas diminum... tapi yasudahlah selama ini bekas Naruto, tidak masalah. Setelah menghabiskan jus itu, entah kenapa Sasuke merasa kepalanya berat. Ia merasa sangat mengantuk.

Tanpa sadar Sasuke tertidur. Ia bangun dan melihat jam. Sudah pukul 6 rupanya. Kenapa tidak ada yang membangunkannya untuk makan malam?

Tidak terlalu peduli, Sasuke memutuskan untuk mandi dan berganti pakaian. Namun saat ia hendak memakai pakaian, tidak ada pakaian lain selain _hakama_ berwarna biru di kamarnya. Apa ini ciri khas penginapan disini? Memakai _hakama_? Tapi-

Kemana kopernya?!

Yah, daripada ia harus memakai baju kotor. Ia pakai saja _hakama_ itu. Lagipula kalaupun ada yang mencuri kopernya, tidak ada barang berharga disana selain pakaiannya.

Sasuke berjalan menuju tempat makan dengan _hakama_ itu. Ia tidak langsung membuka pintu ruang makan ketika mendengar suara dari dalam.

"Oi, semuanya sudah siap?"

"Ya, tinggal menunggu dia bangun."

"Kau sudah memasukan obat tidur dalam jusnya kan?"

"Sudah, sudah. Kau tenang saja."

"Koper kami kalian simpan dimana?"

"Di mobil kan? Bukannya kalian langsung ke bandara setelah ini?"

"Iya sih."

Sasuke mendengar percakapan Naruto dengan beberapa orang. Sepertinya di dalam sudah ramai. Apa yang mereka rencanakan? Obat tidur? Jadi Naruto memasukan obat tidur dalam jusnya?

"Aku tidak sabar menunggunya bangun, aku ingin lihat-"

"S-Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke memasuki ruangan itu. Tampak para kru, artis, dan keluarganya ada disana. Ada apa ini?

"K-kau sudah bangun, Sasuke?" tanya Naruto. Ia juga memakai _hakama_ berwarna merah.

"Naru, ada apa ini?"

Naruto menggenggam tangan Sasuke, dan membawanya ke atas sebuah panggung kecil yang sudah disiapkan. Disana berdiri seorang kakek, sepertinya dia pendeta. Naruto berdehem sebentar.

"Semuanya, terima kasih telah datang ke pesta pernikahan kami."

"A-apa? T-tunggu Naruto. Ada apa ini?"

"Kita akan menikah, Sasu. Hari ini. Disini."

"Tapi-"

"Kau tidak mau?"

Sasuke memandang ke arah Naruto. Menatap matanya. Melihat kesungguhan disana. Ia mendesah pelan, kemudian mengangguk.

Ritual pernikahan pun dimulai. Setelah mengucap janji suci dan saling mengecup pasangan. Mereka menyantap makanan bersama teman-teman dan keluarga yang mereka cintai.

Naruto menggenggam tangan Sasuke dan megecupnya. Kini mereka sama-sama mengenakan cincin di jari manisnya. Cincin yang menunjukan mereka telah terikat dalam sebuah komitmen bernama pernikahan.

"Naruto, aku sangat bahagia." Sasuke tersenyum ke arah Naruto. Melihat hal itu Naruto tidak bisa menahan dirinya dan mencium Sasuke.

"Aku juga, sangat bahagia."

"Kalian pasangan bodoh, akhirnya menikah juga." Satsuki berjalan ke arah mereka.

"Selamat ya, Naruto-san, Sasuke-san. Semoga kalian berbahagia." ucap Kiba yang datang bersama Satsuki.

"Terima kasih. Jadi kapan kau akan menikah, Kiba-san?" Naruto bertanya iseng. Yang ditanya hanya melirik-lirik ke arah Satsuki.

"Eh? Jadi Satsuki belum memberikan jawaban untukmu ya?"tanya Sasuke.

"Siapa bilang? Kami sudah pacaran." jawab Satsuki.

"EEHH?" bukan hanya Naruto dan Sasuke, tapi juga para kru dan pemain yang mendengar itu berteriak kaget.

"Hiks, aku kalah dari Kiba. Dia berhasil mendapatkan Satsuki-chan." ucap Lee sedih.

"Makanya berusaha. Jodoh itu dicari, bukan ditunggu." timpal Shikamaru yang membuat semua orang menatapnya tak percaya.

Shikamaru... bicara soal jodoh?

Mereka tertawa dalam kebahagiaan. Malam itu, menjadi saksi bersatunya Naruto dan Sasuke dalam ikatan pernikahan. Dan keesokan harinya mereka pergi ke Hawaii untuk bulan madu.

Selamat untuk pernikahannya~~~

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

YEAAHHH! PRETTY SASUKE OR SATSUKI RESMI SELESAI! CIHUUUYY~

Akhirnya aku menamatkan fic yang sempet terbengkalai ini :" semoga readers semua suka ya~

Masih ada beberapa fic yg terbengkalai. Hiks. Tapi masih menunggu ide buat melanjutkan fic-fic yang lain :"

Okedeh, terima kasih untuk readers yang udah mau setia baca ya~ apalagi yang udh kasih review. Makasih banyak!

Yosh! Sampai jumpa di fic selanjutnya~


End file.
